Juegos Peligrosos
by Polgara
Summary: Después de ir a una cena de negocios con tu jefe, estas obligada a seguir con su juego, en el que solo ganara el mas fuerte. un DG Leanlo please n.n
1. Default Chapter

Juegos Peligrosos.  
  
Por: Polgara.  
  
  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-¡vamos Virginia! levántate-  
  
-mama... no quiero desgnomizar el patio... -  
  
-¡hay Merlín! Vamos chica que se te hace tarde... - al ver que la pelirroja no se va a despertar la chica le quita las cobijas y le abre las cortinas.  
  
-¿Ehm... ? ¿Que pasa? ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta aun "medio" dormida.  
  
-son las 6:30 a.m. y no se te olvide que hoy tienes la reunión súper importante con tu adorado jefe- le respondió su compañera con aire de superioridad y al ver que su amiga no comprendía nada puso cara de resignación -¡Anda! Báñate y vístete mientras que te preparo un buen desayuno-.  
  
-¡hay... !- dijo la chica en un bostezo y lentamente se fue hacia el baño que estaba cerca de la cama, justo al lado del armario.  
  
  
  
Como ya se le hacia tarde, Ginny cogió su café y comenzó a tomarlo lo mas rápidamente que pudo.  
  
-¡hay! Pero que linda estas... si más bien parece que fueras para un reinado-.  
  
-¡oh! Por favor Rach, que me eh puesto lo primero que... ¡auh!-.  
  
-¿vez Gin? Eso te pasa por estar siempre a las carreras, anda, ya vete y para la próxima no olvides soplar un poco tu café-.  
  
-intentare recordarlo- respondió en tono sarcástico la chica -¡adiós!-.  
  
-adiós Ninia-.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-Estas retrasada Ginn- dijo Samantha, la recepcionista -anda, apúrate que la reunión esta por empezar... -.  
  
-Si sé... ¡hay! ¿Ya llego el señor Flint?-.  
  
-Si, debe de estar esperándote para comenzar, anda, apúrate- al oír esto la pelirroja salió escaleras arriba -este... Ginn... ¿no seria más fácil aparecerte?-.  
  
-¡Sí! Tienes razón- y desapareció.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-Por fin llega Señorita Weasley-.  
  
-Los siento Señor Flint, Señor Thomas... no volverá a pasar-.  
  
-De eso puedo estar seguro- respondió Flint.  
  
-Tome asiento por favor...- pidió Dean Thomas, uno de los jefes de Virginia, la chica obedeció.  
  
-La hemos citado aquí por que sabemos las capacidades que tiene como asistente, en los asuntos comerciales, económicos y políticos de esta empresa- comenzó el Ex Slytherin.  
  
-Ese tipo de magos son los que necesitamos en los mejores puestos- Ginny no lo podía creer, ¿la iban a ascender?  
  
-Por eso, la junta de Idetch COFP. ah decidido que usted, Señorita Weasley, es la indicada para trabajar con el mejor grupo de expertos en Irlanda- concreto Dean.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- pregunto exaltada la chica, eso no era lo que se esperaba -No, no... digo, no creo ser la indicada, además no puedo dejar todo por irme a trabajas a Irlanda...-.  
  
-Es de esperar su reacción Señorita, pero le pedimos entienda lo importante que es para la empresa que usted desempeñe un muy buen papel allí-.  
  
-No creo poder desempeñar un buen papel Señor Thomas, deben comprender que no me están trasladando de ciudad sino ¡de País!-.  
  
-Señorita, piénselo, seria una gran oportunidad para su futuro en esta empresa, además será temporalmente, 4 meses simplemente-.  
  
-Esta bien Señor Flint, les pido me dejen meditarlo y mañana a primera hora tendrán mi respuesta-.  
  
-No ah entendido Señorita Weasley- repuso Thomas -Es eso o nada-.  
  
O.O... Ginny no se lo creía, ¿tenia que abandonar su vida por su futuro o su futuro por su vida? No... no podían hacer eso... -- sabes que si pueden - dijo una vocecita en su cabeza... si, si pueden, aseguro ella.  
  
-¿Entonces Señorita Weasley? ¿Seguirá con nosotros en Idetch?-.  
  
-Si... Si Señor... ¿qué día viajo?-.  
  
-Mañana en la tarde-.  
  
-Ok. Gracias Señor Flint-.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!!!-.  
  
-Lo sé Rach, esa también fue mi reacción, pero no tengo otra opción-.  
  
-¡Cómo Pudiste Aceptar Virginia Weasley!-.  
  
-Era eso o morirme de hambre, además solo serán 4 meses, después de eso todo volverá a ser igual-.  
  
-¡Hay! Eres TAN egoísta, solo piensas en ti-.  
  
-Ya no hagas pucheros Rachel- dijo Ginny -no soy egoísta, pero tienes que entender que por 4 meses no voy a perder a mis amigos y mis cosas, pero si no voy si puedo perder mi trabajo-.  
  
-¡Pero no es el único trabajo Ginn! Sabes que muchas empresas te quieren, ¿por qué no aceptas alguna oferta?- insistió su amiga.  
  
-¡Por que es el trabajo que quiero! Es la mejor empresa de todo el norte de la Europa Mágica-.  
  
-.....-.  
  
-Vamos Rach, hablaremos todos los días-.  
  
-n.n ¿y cuando sales?-.  
  
-Mañana...- murmuro Ginny.  
  
-¿Cuándo?-.  
  
-Mañana- repitió Ginny.  
  
-¡Oh! Eso no me da tiempo para una despedida...-.  
  
-No seas tonta, vamos a comer a Javu's, extrañare su comida T-T-.  
  
-Te enviare-.  
  
-No gracias, no quiero probar comida de una semana...-.  
  
-n.nUUU-. 


	2. Irlanda

Juegos Peligrosos  
  
Por: Polgara  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2: Irlanda.  
  
  
  
-Te extrañaremos Hermanita-.  
  
-lo sé Ron...-.  
  
-¡Hay! Que arrogante...-.  
  
-Ya Ron, déjala en paz... Hasta luego Ginny y suerte-.  
  
-Gracias Herm-.  
  
-A... Adiós Ninia...-.  
  
-¡Anda Rachel! ¿De que habíamos hablado?-.  
  
-Vale... ¿me llamaras cuando llegues?-.  
  
-Inmediatamente-.  
  
-n.n-.  
  
-Chicos, los Extrañare...-.  
  
-Nosotros también Ginn, pero vete ya o perderás el vuelo-.  
  
-Si, Vale, hasta luego, entonces- y la chica se dirigió hacia su avión dejando atrás a sus amigos.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-¿Señorita Virginia Weasley?- pregunto un señor.  
  
-Si, soy yo-.  
  
-Acompáñeme por favor- dijo el hombre mientras la dirigía a un automóvil negro (N/A: Espero que sea un Audi (L).(L)).  
  
-¿A donde me dirige señor...?-.  
  
-Colter, Bradley Colter-.  
  
-¿A donde me dirige Señor Colter?-.  
  
-La llevare al que será su apartamento durante su estadía en Dublín, Señorita Weasley y además le mostrare el restaurante al que ira a comer, al almacén que ira a comprar y por supuesto, las oficinas en las que trabajara- .  
  
-Eso me suena a orden...- murmuro Ginny, pero Colter la alcanzo a oír.  
  
-Son recomendaciones, cuando conozca mas sobre Dublín podrá ir a donde le plazca-.  
  
El recorrido no fue largo, pronto estuvieron al frente de un hermoso edificio blanco de unos 50 pisos, era elegante y de aspecto moderno, ideal para vivir.  
  
-Aquí es donde vivirá, piso 26 departamento 3-.  
  
-Gracias Colter... me gustaría desempacar ahora, luego me podrá mostrar lo que sea necesario, ¿le parece?-.  
  
-Me parece Señorita Weasley-.  
  
Con la ayuda de Colter saco sus maletas y un encargado del edificio la ayudo a dejarlas en su nuevo hogar, al entrar en el edificio el Recepcionista la recibió con una sonrisa y dijo un: "Bienvenida a Shirow Señorita", entro en su aparta-estudio y vio un hermoso decorado, todo blanco con muebles de madera y algunos cojines de colores, tenia varias plantas y una hermosa cocina, en la cual Ginny supo que no entraría muy a menudo, su cuarto era aun más impactante, 2 de las 4 paredes eran verde hierbas y las otras 2 blancas, una hermosa cama, armario y escritorio de roble, con entrada a su baño privado y una gran televisión (N/A: No sé si sé abran dado cuenta, pero Ginny vive y va a vivir en el mundo Muggle, pero obviamente su trabajo es en el mundo mágico).  
  
-Es fantástico... Gracias Colter, te puedes ir, quiero descansar un poco-.  
  
-Como guste Señorita, cuando me necesite aquí estaré-.  
  
-n.n no lo dudo-.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-Buenos Días Señorita Weasley- dijo Colter la mañana siguiente cuando Ginny se despertó y no encontró en su cocina -¿gusta un café?-.  
  
-No me podría negar n.n, ¿qué hace tan temprano acá?-.  
  
-Supuse que seria bueno prepararle un buen desayuno para su primer día de trabajo- respondió mientras le entregaba una taza.  
  
-Gracias Colter- se llevo el café a su boca -mmm... Esta delicioso n.n-.  
  
-Gracias Señorita Weasley-.  
  
-Dígame Ginny-.  
  
-No me parece apropiado llamarla así en publico-.  
  
-Entonces hágalo mientras no haya nadie mas- insistió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.  
  
-Esta bien... Ginny, ¿por qué no vas y te arreglas mientras preparo algo de comer?-.  
  
-Claro Brad- dejo su café y con una sonrisa se marcho a su cuarto.  
  
45 minutos después, Ginny volvió a la cocina ya lista, con su cabello mágicamente alisado, de lado y en una cola alta, con un hermoso traje azul marino que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos.  
  
-Esta muy bella esta mañana Señorita-.  
  
Después de una mirada seria, Ginny sonríe -Gracias Bradley, y ya te dije que me tutearas-.  
  
-De acuerdo-.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-Bienvenida a Idetch Corp. Señorita Weasley, Soy Joseph Giles déjeme mostrarle su oficina-.  
  
-Gracias Señor Giles-.  
  
Se transportaron al noveno piso en el cual había ya una puerta en la que se podía leer "Virginia Weasley - Vicepresidenta Comercial"  
  
-Aquí es- indico el individuo.  
  
-Gracias de nuevo Señor Giles-.  
  
-Fue un placer señorita Weasley-.  
  
-¿Weasley?- pregunto una fría voz detrás de ella. La aludida se voltio y al ver quien la llamaba puso cara de "¿¡por qué Dios!?"  
  
-Señor Malfoy, permítame presentarle a la nueva Vicepresidenta Comercial, Virginia Weasley- dijo Giles.  
  
-Retírate-.  
  
-Si señor, como diga- contesto inmediatamente Joseph, lo que le recordó a un simple elfo domestico.  
  
-¿Vicepresidenta Comercial? Veo que no haz perdido el tiempo como el resto de tu familia Weasley-.  
  
-Exactamente eso era lo que estaba pensando Malfoy, ¿no crees que es un milagro el que no estés en Azkaban?- respondió algo furiosa la chica, pero sin demostrarlo mucho.  
  
-Mi lugar no es Azkaban-.  
  
-¿Entonces?-.  
  
-Mi lugar esta como presidente de una compañía, y mira, estoy en el lugar correcto, vete a trabajar Weasley-.  
  
-Arrogante...-susurro Ginny mientras entraba a su oficina.  
  
-Por cierto, 5 minutos tarde, mal comienzo Weasley-.  
  
-¡Hay! ¿Quién fue el que me detuvo?- dijo Weasley cuando entro a su oficina, esos 4 meses iban a ser muy largos con Malfoy como su jefe...  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-¿Malfoy? ¿Y que hace ese tío allá?-.  
  
-Ya te lo dije, es el Presidente de la compañía-.  
  
-Si, ya sé, lo que no entiendo es que hace ALLÁ, digo, por que no esta en Nueva York o acá en Londres-.  
  
-Doy gracias a Merlín de que no este en Londres, para empezar no hubiera aceptado el trabajo-.  
  
-Ginn, no por que Malfoy es tu jefe vas a echar todo a perder, ¿no? Digo, tu futuro...-.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Rach?-.  
  
-¿Pasarme? Nada Ginny, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-.  
  
-Pues eso no pensabas antes de venirme, hasta me dijiste egoísta-.  
  
-Ah... es que me di cuenta que la egoísta era yo, solo eso-.  
  
-¿Segura que es solo eso?- interrogo la pequeña de los Weasley.  
  
-Por supuesto, y dime... ¿Malfoy esta tan... ¡¡¡Kawai!!! ¿Cómo lo era en Hogwarts?-.  
  
-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Rachel?-.  
  
-¡Hay! Solo me preguntaba, por que si de 17 estaba tan bueno, no me lo quiero imaginar de 25... bueno, si quiero n.nUUU-.  
  
- __-__! No cambias-.  
  
-Y entonces que me dices ¿si esta bueno?-.  
  
-¿Mas que en Hogwarts? Si...-.  
  
-¡Oh! Entonces no eres tan desafortunada-.  
  
-¿Sabes Rach? Tengo que dormir, te hablo luego-.  
  
-Ok. Chao-.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-Señorita Weasley, la necesitan en la sala de juntas-.  
  
-Voy para allá, gracias Samantha-.  
  
  
  
-De nuevo tarde Señorita Weasley-.  
  
-Es bueno en recordármelo Señor Malfoy, se nota que puso atención en pociones- contesto con una sonrisa y se sentó.  
  
-Las acciones de Idetch en Ottawa han caído un 5.3%- comenzó a explicar Malfoy sin mas rodeos -necesitamos idear una estrategia para que no nos pase a nosotros-.  
  
-Si les sucedió a los Canadienses... ¿no es ya asunto nuestro?-.  
  
-Giles... cállese- le respondió Malfoy.  
  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Giles- objeto Ginny -¿que pretende que hagamos Señor Malfoy?-.  
  
-Solo quiero, Weasley, que suban las acciones en un 10%, el viernes abra una reunión con los mayores accionistas, el Sábado será la comida, espero que para estos días, nuestras acciones ya hayan subido-.  
  
-Imposible- dijo Ginny cuando salía de la oficina -es imposible que en 3 días suban las acciones en un 10% y menos después de la perdida en Ottawa-.  
  
  
  
  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora (Yo ^__^): Vale, recibo tomatazos, Howlers, Dragones (^^) nucitas, Malfoy's, Remus, Huevos, en fin... con tal de que manden algo XPPP  
  
  
  
Gracias a l@s que leyeron el fic y a l@s que dejaron Reviews Grax!  
  
  
  
JeRu: Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.  
  
Anna Voig: Aquí ta n.n ¿cuándo pensás continuar el tuyo? Ya me muero de la curiosidad X|  
  
Virginia Malfoy: Vale, sé que Extraños Sentimientos esta muy olvidado, ¿pero que hago?, Cuándo comienzo a pensar ideas para seguirlo se me ocurren pero para nuevos fics... no me pude contener __-__! ¡Acepto sugerencias e ideas!  
  
Cristina: Espero no haberte desilusionado y que este capitulo también te haya Gustado.  
  
  
  
Sé que aun no pasa nada en el fic, pero tengan paciencia, todo a su tiempo, ¿vale? Les prometo que si siguen leyendo no se van a arrepentir (Espero... n.nUUU)  
  
  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Polgara 


	3. Malfoy vs Zabinni

Capitulo 3: Malfoy vs. Zabinni.  
  
-¿Malfoy esta loco?-.  
  
-Supongo, no lo sé... pero tampoco me conviene ir sola, no conozco absolutamente a nadie, y créeme, con el Elfo Domestico de Giles no iría ni loca-.  
  
-Loca estas desde que aceptaste ir con Malfoy a la comida-.  
  
-¡Hay! Soy muy tonta ¿verdad?- estaba realmente aturdida -Y eso no es todo...-.  
  
-¿No?- pregunto curiosa Rachel.  
  
-No, iremos como pareja-.  
  
-Eso ya lo dijiste Ninia-.  
  
-No como ese tipo de pareja... iremos pretendiendo una relación formal-.  
  
-¿Y eso en que los beneficiara? Por que no creo que alguno de los 2 lo hiciera sin un muuuuuuy valioso motivo-.  
  
-Si, de eso tienes razón, el motivo de Malfoy no lo sé, no se lo pregunte, la respuesta seria obvia: "Eso, Weasley, no te incumbe"-.  
  
-¿Y cual es tu razón?-.  
  
-Draco prometió conseguirme pronto un reemplazo y volvería a Londres en menos de 3 meses-.  
  
-¡Genial! Malfoy es un Dios- dijo excitada la chica.  
  
-¿En que forma Rachel?-.  
  
-Digo, se volvió bueno n.n te va a dejar volver pronto-.  
  
-No lo hizo por mí, lo hizo por él-.  
  
-Aún así...-.  
  
-¿cómo están todos allá?-.  
  
-Bien, tu hermano esta embobado con Granger... no se como ustedes la soportan, Harry... bueno, Harry esta haciendo lo mismo de siempre y yo, pues ya sabes, cuidando TUS plantas-.  
  
-Si que eres linda n.n, ¡Hay! Es tardísimo, hablamos luego Rach-.  
  
-Vale, hasta luego-.  
  
-Hasta luego y cuídate, ¿eh?-.  
  
-cuídate tú de Malfoy-.  
  
-Lo haré-.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-Ginny, el Señor Malfoy a mandado estos paquetes para usted junto con esta nota- le dijo Bradley mientras le entregaba las cosas. Ginny tomo la nota y la leyó sorprendida...  
  
Weasley:  
  
Una túnica de gala y accesorios dignos de una buena fiesta, utilízalos, es obligatorio que seas la pareja mas atractiva de la fiesta, usa magia para arreglar ese pequeño problema.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Engreído- resoplo Ginny después de leer tal... ¿insulto? Podría ser.  
  
Tomo los paquetes y vio un hermoso vestido negro que disminuía de color hasta el piso convirtiéndose en un vinotinto, unos pendientes de plata muy hermosos, compañeros a la vez de una hermosa gargantilla y una delicada pulsera. La chica se quedo sorprendida de la belleza de los objetos.  
  
-Esto... esto esta fantástico-.  
  
-Digno de tal señorita- le dijo Colter con una sonrisa.  
  
-No... digno de la acompañante de Malfoy- dijo con un tono de furia.  
  
-Vete arreglando Ginny, en 2 horas volveré para llevarla donde el señor Malfoy- Bradley aun no se acostumbraba a tratarle de tu, pero hacia lo posible... La aludida asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto con los paquetes.  
  
2 horas después Ginny ya estaba lista, su cabello rojo fuego lacio le caía libremente por la espalda rizándosele en las puntas, su maquillaje suave y el regalo de Malfoy hacían de ella un cuadro perfecto. Cuando Bradley volvió para recogerla se quedo anonadado y sin palabras y así fue hasta que ya estuvieron de camino al baile.  
  
-Bueno... pero dime algo- dijo sonrojada Ginny por la mirada de su "amigo".  
  
-Esta... estas muy bonita... despampanante me permitiría agregar- respondió aun de forma atontada.  
  
-Gracias- respondió la pelirroja mientras le sonreía libremente.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Cuando Ginny llego a la fiesta junto con Draco se robaron mas de una mirada, Malfoy, como siempre lucia reluciente y muy guapo (N/A: *-* imagínenselo... *babeando*). El salón era bastante grande, con mesas para 4 personas, el buffet se veía al fondo y en el centro estaba la pista de baile con luces tenues para armonizar el ambiente, la "pareja" se dirigio a una mesa bastante lejana por petición (o mas bien orden) de Draco. No habian terminado de sentarse cuando un chico, un poco mas bajo de Draco y de cabello y ojos negros se les acerco.  
  
-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Malfoy-.  
  
-Zabinni- dijo en forma de saludo el mencionado.  
  
-¿no me presentas a tan hermosa mujer?- dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny, quien se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Por supuesto Zabinni, ella es Virginia Weasley- Ginny sonrio de forma educada mientras que Zabinni miraba a Draco de reojo.  
  
-¿Tu novia Malfoy?-.  
  
-Exactamente- respondio el rubio como si no fuera nada interesante el tema (N/A: en realidad no lo es ¬¬ Draco es MIO y solo MIO ^.^). Ginny lo miro entre confundida y sorprendida, estaba claro que tenian que ir juntos al baile, pero jamas se menciono algo de llevar una supuesta relacion.  
  
-¿Me permites bailar con ella?- pregunto cortésmente el chico.  
  
-Creo que no Zabinni- "¡Hey! ¡Un momento! ¿qué acaso ella era el objeto de Malfoy como para que la tuvieran que pedir prestada?" Ginny volteo la vista indignada por tal acto de descortesía. Zabinni se fue después de ser rechazada su propuesta y Ginny tomo la palabra.  
  
-¿novios Malfoy? ¿¡en que Diablos estabas pensando!?-.  
  
-No sera por mucho tiempo, ademas nadie se tiene por que enterar-.  
  
-¿ah no? Pues entonces que acabo de hacer Zabinni ¿eh?- respondio furiosa.  
  
-Me refiero a El Profeta- contesto como si nada.  
  
-¿te crees tan importante como para salir en El Profeta?-.  
  
-Si y en Corazon de Bruja... ¿no haz oido del Mago del año? Pues soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica -y a menos de que siempre este acompañado volvere a salir en esas porquerias que leen las sangre-sucias como el soltero mas cotizado-.  
  
-¡Ja! ¿soltero mas cotizado? Digo ¿te haz visto en algun espejo Malfoy? No estas tan bueno como para serlo...-.  
  
-Acabas de admitir que lo soy-.  
  
-¿qué?-.  
  
-no soy tan, pero lo soy, supongo que para ser de una Weasley es suficiente- respondio con una sonrisa entre burlona y astuta (N/A: *___*).  
  
-Si, claro...- contesto sarcástica Ginny.  
  
  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Lo siento, este capitulo tampoco quedo como me lo imagine, pero eso pasa cuando nadie me rescata de mi aburrimiento T.T además mañana primer día de cole ;___; ¡que alguien me salve! ¿no creen que es muy pronto para comenzar el año escolar? T.T y Drac@ Y.Y no vuelvan a decir que tiene diario o es Mariposudo, ¿vale? No me hagan la vida mas desdichada...  
  
Si leyeron dejen Reviews! Y si no..... ¿qué hacen aquí? Fuchi, fuchi.  
  
Gracias a l@s que leyeron el capitulo pasado y a l@s que dejaron r/r  
  
JeRu: Pos Draco de cualquier edad esta Kawai! Pero imagínatelo ya bien derechito y de traje de empresario *___* el sueño de cualquier bruja...  
  
Virginia W. De Malfoy: Ya va siendo hora de que subas ese fic perdido ^o^ ¡además de que me des ideas! En serio, me serian de mucha ayuda (también el que quiera, son bienvenidas n.n).  
  
Kitiara: Jefe malo o bueno es Drakin, así que a el todo se le perdona ¿no?  
  
Anna Voig: ¡Ja! A vos te mata la curiosidad ¿y a mi que? Toy que me muero por leer otro capitulo de tu fic, así que a ver Ninia, ¡a escribir!  
  
Melliza: ¡Huuuuy! Ya te creía muerta, ¿cómo tan desaparecida? Aun Ginny no pudo subir nada, pero ya veras como las subirá n.n que tener a Draco delante y a disposición y no hacerle nada... eso si es un caso grave de locura y torpeza.  
  
Black Kt Malfoy: ¡Hay! Vaya r/r mas largo XP aun así, gracias por escribirme, me encantas los r/r son los que no dejan que mis historias se llenen de telarañas n.nUUU  
  
Todo por Hoy... si dejan r/r pronto tendrán el siguiente capi ¡que ya tengo casi todo el fic listo! Así que sean buenos y déjenme sus comentarios n.n  
  
Cuídense.  
  
Ja Ne.  
  
Polgara. 


	4. ¿Qué haces Malfoy?

Capitulo 4: ¿Qué haces Malfoy?  
  
-Si, claro...- contesto sarcástica Ginny. Draco solo desvió la mirada.  
  
-¿Qué miras Malfoy?-.  
  
-Theresa Perry- se limito a contestar -Enviada especial de Corazón de Bruja, vamos a bailar-.  
  
-¿Es eso una orden? Por que no recuerdo que aparte de tu pareja y de tu "novia" también tenga que hacer el papel de Elfo Domestico (N/A: Soy miembro honorable de la P.E.D.D.O. pero Ginny es Ginny y yo no tengo nada que ver).  
  
-Mala memoria entonces Weasley- pronuncio mientras cogía su mano y la llevaba a la pista de baile.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya los estaba interrumpiendo dicha reportera... -¿disculpen? Soy Theresa Perry, periodista de Corazón de Bruja y me encantaría hacerles unas preguntas y tomarles ciertas fotos-.  
  
-Ahora no-.  
  
-¡Oh! Vamos cariño- le dijo en una voz melosa Ginny a lo cual el Slytherin la miro estupefacto.  
  
-¿Son novios?- pregunto ansiosa la reportera.  
  
-Por supuesto... ¿a qué soy afortunada?- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Esto si que es una novedad! ¿Podría tomarles algunas fotos?-.  
  
-No- respondió fríamente Draco.  
  
-¡Por favor Señor Malfoy!, Solo serán unas cuantas-.  
  
-Eh dicho que no-.  
  
-A mí si me gustaría Draco-.  
  
-¬¬*-.  
  
-¡PERFECTO! Vamos al jardín por favor, allí será la toma perfecta- a regañadientes Malfoy siguió a las chicas no sin antes decirle a la pelirroja:  
  
-¿Estas loca?- a lo que obtuvo por respuesta: -¿así no era el juego Malfoy?- .  
  
Ya en el jardín del lugar vieron como un fotógrafo ya estaba ubicado, listo para tomarles las fotografías.  
  
-Pónganse allí- pidió el señor señalándoles un lugar delante de unos bellos arbustos. La "pareja" obedeció y comenzó la sesión fotográfica, que se muevan para allí, que para allá... eran unas cuantas indicaciones de la periodista; cuando por fin terminaron la reportera se adelanto para entrevistarlos.  
  
-¿Hace cuanto que tienen la relación?-.  
  
-No más de 2 meses- respondió instintivamente Ginny.  
  
-Señor Malfoy ¿nos podría decir que es lo que le atrajo de esta maravillosa chica para que se fijara en ella?- al oír esto Draco puso una cara inexpresiva, la menor de los Weasley lo miraba con curiosidad mientras que la reportera esperaba con ansias.  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy! Por fin lo encuentro Señor, lo necesitan en la sala de reuniones señor, Yooky tiene que avisarle Señor que no se demore mucho, Señor- era un elfo domestico, que para salvación de Malfoy había interrumpido justo a tiempo.  
  
-Lo siento señoritas, pero me tengo que ir-.  
  
  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
-Ya te lo eh dicho Zabinni, tengo pareja y no estoy interesada en tu oferta- .  
  
-De hecho Weasley, no soy celoso, así que no me importaría compartirte, no te pido que dejes al idiota de Malfoy-.  
  
-De nuevo te repito que tu oferta no es nada tentadora para mis oídos, así que por favor vete que me molesta tu compañía-.  
  
-¿Olvidaste que en Hogwarts te morías por mí? Yo no lo olvido y por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida-.  
  
-No lo olvido Zabinni, pero la Ginny de Hogwarts es muy distinta a la Ginny con la que estas hablando en este momento... Ahora no soy tan tonta para caer en tus redes, que por cierto, creo que están perdiendo efecto, o... ¿dónde esta tu pareja? ¿No es esa que esta bailando con el Señor Giles?-.  
  
Blaise desvió su mirada y vio que, en efecto, su pareja estaba en la pista con ese idiota. Draco, que se acerca, pudo ver como Zabinni no se terminaba de creer el cuento, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue rodear con sus brazos a Ginny por la cintura, girarla y darle un beso corto.  
  
Virginia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se hallaba al lado de Draco y este se despedía de Zabinni.  
  
-¿por qué haz hecho eso?-.  
  
-no pareces enojada- respondió Draco al notar su tono de voz, se oía tan... confundida.  
  
-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY!- dijo -¿por qué lo haz hecho?-.  
  
-Pensé que así era el juego Weasley-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
¡Por fin otro capitulo! Siento mucho el retraso pero es que ya eh entrado al colegio y me tiene súper agotada... además eso esta comprobado en el cap, que, aunque puse mucho empeño, no quedo como yo quería... Aun así espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen r/r diciéndome su opinión y también acepto Howlers, Colacuernos, Snape's y Ratas... aunque por otro lado acepto cualquier Malfoy, Felton, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, chocolate o cualquier cosa que me quieran obsequiar... eso me hace muy feliz ^^  
  
Ahora paso a los r/r del cap anterior, grax a todos por dejármelos .  
  
MELLIZA: Bueno... espero que tengas muy claro que Draco es MÍO! O te lo recordare cuantas veces quieras ;) Ya se que la acción no se ah subido, pero por lo menos confórmate con esto que en el próximo capitulo segurísimo que la acción si se sube ya que no pienso alargar mucho el fic xPPP  
  
VIRGINIA W. DE MALFOY: Pos gracias por el review ^^ y bue... ESCRIBE! Que ya quiero leer mas de tu fic... respecto al fic Extraños Sentimientos, pronto subiré el siguiente cap pues ya estoy trabajando en el.  
  
TOMOYODAIDOUJI: Que bueno que te haya gustado... y por favor NO MALTRATES MAS A MI DRAKIN! Que ya no creo que sea tan mariposudo como la Amanda supone... Un Malfoy con diario... ;________;  
  
YVERNE: ^0^ me gusta que te guste XPPP óyeme... ¿cuando vas a subir otro cap de ese fic tuyo original llamado Rosa? Que me gustaría leerlo.  
  
KAP-WEASLEY.  
  
CRISTINA.  
  
*ROSIE-CHAN*  
  
ABNER CASTILLO: *-* grax por el cumplido... espero que te siga gustando igual.  
  
RINOA: Jo! Que mal que el r/r del anterior cap no hubiera llegado, pero igual... aquí tengo uno tuyo n_n... eso de que Draco es MÍO es por que es MÍO, y... sorry, pero no te lo voy a compartir... digamos que soy egoística XPPP Y NO SOGAS DICIENDO QUE ES TUYO! Por que ambas sabemos que es mio XDDDDDDD Bue... por lo otro aun no se, solo no creo que Brad se enamore de Gin... pero, ¿quién sabe? Yo no =P además me agrada que te agrade Rachel por que es uno de mis personajes (MIS por que yo la cree ^_________^) favoritos.  
  
DUMMY ;) : Pos que mal que estes enojada amiga, pero ya ves... no te dije por que: Pensé que no te agradaba la pareja. Supuse que mis fics no serian... como decirlo... mejor luego te lo digo ¿no? Que ya me puse con las enumeraciones y no acabo nunca. Grax por leer.  
  
Ahora... dejen r/r o no, gracias por leer ~___~  
  
Polgara. 


	5. ¿A qué estas jugando?

Capítulo 5: ¿A qué estas jugando?  
  
-O.O... ¿Te beso?-.  
  
-Eso te dije-.  
  
-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-.  
  
-¿Y crees que yo sí?-.  
  
-¿Y que tal lo hace?- pregunto curiosa.  
  
-No fue un beso muy profundo, fue un leve contacto... ni me di cuenta de lo que hacia cuando ya se estaba despidiendo de Zabinni-.  
  
-¡OH MERLÍN! ¿Zabinni también estaba allá? ¿Cómo te controlaste?-.  
  
-¿?-.  
  
-Ambas sabemos cuanto te gustaba Zabinni... ¿no revivió tu amor por él?... mira que dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan...-.  
  
-Olvídalo Rach... ya no me gusta... aunque no te puedo negar que los años le han sentado muy bien ^^ -.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Entonces eso es un tal vez?-.  
  
-¬¬*....-.  
  
-¿Gin?...-.  
  
-¿Sí?-.  
  
-Debo colgar... tengo visita-.  
  
-Ok...- respondió con una sonrisa -que la pases bien con la "visita"-.  
  
-Seguro... ^^U-.  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
La veía a través del cristal de la ventana de su oficina... su cabello rojo caía sobre sus ojos y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos mientras escribía algo en su agenda... Abrió la puerta de repente y ella lo miro con intriga...  
  
-¿Se te ofrece algo?-.  
  
-Nada en especial Weasley... solo estaba observando y me pareció sexy la forma en que mantienes los labios entreabiertos al escribir-.  
  
-¡Hay Dios Malfoy! Estoy MUY ocupada como para que vengas a burlarte de mi forma de escribir- dijo algo molesta la chica.  
  
-Lamento admitirlo pero no me estoy burlando Weasley- Ginny levanto la mirada, estupefacta, ¿era cierto lo que acababa de oír? ¿Malfoy la había llamado sexy sin motivo de burla?... ¿Era su imaginación o Malfoy se estaba acercando?... No era solo producto de su cabeza, el chico se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella y le beso el cuello. Al ver que la pelirroja no puso resistencia, la levanto de la silla y la atrajo.  
  
-¿A que juegas Malfoy?-.  
  
Por respuesta obtuvo un leve mordisco en su labio inferior, provocando que abriera los labios un poco y dando paso a la lengua del rubio, fue una sensación excitante, la suavidad con que sus labios se rozaban y la pasión con que sus lenguas se unían hacían una mezcla perfecta. Después de un momento y aunque ella lo lamento un poco, Draco se separo y salió de la oficina, no sin antes decir: -"besas muy bien Weasley, mas de lo que creía"  
  
Se sentó en la silla del escritorio... estaba muy confundida, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Ah que estaba jugando? Se sintió tonta... solo era una ficha en el juego, la cual abandonaría el tablero cuando él lo desease, pero... ¿al fin y al cabo que importaba? Ella había aceptado estar en medio del juego y lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ¿o sí?...  
  
Alejando todos esos "estúpidos" pensamientos de la cabeza siguió en su trabajo, no debía distraerse mas si quería entregar ese informe a tiempo.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
La noche no se hizo esperar, cuando menos lo pensó ya eran las 6:30 p.m. alisto sus cosas, se puso la capa y salió del edificio, en la salida se encontró con el carro de Malfoy esperándola.  
  
-Súbete-.  
  
-O_o?- la chica no comprendía.  
  
-Te dije que te subas, iremos a cenar-.  
  
-Me lo hubieras informado antes ¿qué acaso no piensas en que podría tener planes esta noche?- respondió molesta.  
  
-No los tienes ¿o me equivoco?-.  
  
-No...- admitió con rabia -pero igual podría tenerlos-.  
  
-Pero no los tienes- afirmo Draco en tono ¿burlón? ¿De nuevo se estaba burlando de ella? ¡Maldita sea!. Subió de mala gana al carro, miro despectivamente al rubio y pregunto:  
  
-¿Adónde vamos?-.  
  
-Ese no es tu problema-.  
  
-¡Claro que lo es! Yo también voy ¿no? ¡Hay! ¿Cuándo entenderás que no soy tu elfo domestico Malfoy?- Draco no le contesto, nisiquiera la miro, simplemente arranco el auto y manejo en silencio; Ginny, aburrida, prendió el auto del carro y comenzó a murmurar la canción... no le duro mucho pues al rato la radio dejo de sonar...  
  
-¿por qué haz hecho eso?- pregunto desconcertada y molesta mientras la prendía de nuevo, Malfoy la volvió a apagar y ella a encender y de nuevo él la apago.  
  
-No me gusta esa música- respondió tranquilamente a la antigua pregunta de la pelirroja.  
  
-¿entonces cual?- inquirió la chica.  
  
-No me gusta la música- respondió fríamente sin quitar los ojos de la vía.  
  
-Aburrido...- murmuro Ginny mientras se cruzaba de brazos con aire infantil.  
Después de unos 15 minutos llegaron a una zona muy deshabitada y entraron a lo que parecía una casa familiar común y corriente, recorrieron la sala de estar y atravesaron una puerta tras la cual la chica pudo observar una gran zona de entretenimiento al parecer simplemente del mundo mágico; Draco la dejo pasar cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigieron a una hermosa construcción de madera rustica. Al entrar los atendió un señor no mas viejo que ellos recibiéndoles sus abrigos y enseñándoles una mesa lo bastante alejada pero cerca de un bacón que daba a un jardín con varias parejas de enamorados según observo Ginny.  
  
Draco ordeno sin siquiera mirar la carta, después de que el mesero se hubo alejado Ginny pregunto:  
  
-¿Para que me haz traído acá Malfoy?-.  
  
-Simple, se supone somos pareja y normalmente las parejas salen los viernes en la noche- respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo mágico.  
  
-Supongo- dijo la pelirroja -pero aun así... ¿a qué juegas Malfoy? Te lo eh preguntado varias veces y me has evadido, quiero saberlo- su tono era desafiante pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo.  
  
El Slytherin sabia que en el fondo ella tenia miedo a la respuesta por lo cual simplemente le dijo:  
  
-No te pienso responder eso Weasley, seria darte a conocer mis jugadas muy fácilmente y sabrías como actuar y quiero ser yo el vencedor- La chica no comprendió esas palabras, mas adelante lo haría, pero en ese momento estaba tan confundida como si de nuevo él la hubiera evadido o peor.  
  
Ginny estaba nerviosa... demasiado confundida para su gusto, durante la cena no hablaron mucho, pero hubo juegos de miradas y comentarios "accidentales" acerca del otro que sacaban una sonrisa de satisfacción y picardía.  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado se quedaron un rato hablando, no como amigos, nunca lo habían hecho, pero si de una forma civilizada como de socios y compañeros de trabajo, pero la impaciencia de Ginny hizo que salieran al jardín por el cual caminaron en silencio, sin encontrarse con nadie para fortuna de ambos. Por la mente de la chica paso una pregunta que no tardo en hacer:  
  
-¿Por qué tanto interés en que los medios te dejen en paz?-.  
  
-No te importa Weasley-.  
  
-Lo sé... pero debería saberlo, al fin y al cabo ya soy parte de esto-.  
  
-Aun así no te lo diré- La chica pensó que eso era injusto, ella le había TENIDO que contar por que quería regresar tan pronto a Londres... inconscientemente se quedo quieta, sin dar un paso mas; Draco se volvió a ver que sucedía y se encontró frente a ella, la pelirroja se acerco mas a él mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante, Malfoy comprendió lo que pretendía y sostuvo su mirada mientras con un brazo la atraía fácilmente a él, Ginny paso su brazo por el cuello del rubio y entreabrió sus labios, Draco se acerco lentamente a ella y sus fríos labios rozaron contra los rojos y tibios labios de la chica y de nuevo sus lenguas se unieron, Ginny sintió como toda su preocupación y nerviosismo se disipaban dándole paso a un ataque de pasión que desprendió en el beso, sus lenguas jugaban al mismo compás y su respiración era una sola, de vez en vez Draco mordía suavemente los labios de la Weasley sacándole pequeños suspiros. Se separaron lentamente y Ginny aun pegada a él le dijo:  
  
-¿qué me haz hecho Malfoy?-.  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Y ahí tienen el 5to capitulo de este fic... siento mucho haberme demorado tanto (si... sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero en realidad lo siento... créanme ^^) Espero que les haya gustado... habrán unos 2 o 3 capítulos mas simplemente, todo depende de que ideas tenga y de los Reviews que reciba _... si, eso se llama soborno XP  
  
Ahora, la contestación de los Reviews, lo mejor después de describir a Draco *-*:  
  
Cristina: Espero que esta "acción" te haya parecido suficiente por este cap... pero ya mas quedaba muy cargado y me estaba poniendo celosa ¬¬U  
  
MagicDarkness: Pues... el nick Polgara lo saque de uno de mis libros favoritos, Crónicas de Bellgarath... me pareció bonito y me lo puse ^^U Gracias por leer el fic, me alegra que te haya gustado ~.~ Por cierto... Drakin puede que no exista pero en mi cabeza esta MUY real XPPP  
  
Ginny Carter: Bueno, ¿qué te digo? Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.  
  
Majita: Mas vale que te haya quedado claro que Draquito es solo mío XD por que lo es ¿eh? A ver si te gusta como se comportan en este capitulo los personajes... no son muy ellos pero al fin de cuentas tan mierdas no podían ser mientras se besan ¿no?  
  
Randa: ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡Muerte a los sindicatos! Jojojojojo! Lo siento simple mortal pero NO voy a compartir a MI Draco con ustedes por que me gusta el derecho de exclusividad... aunque por una buena cifra te lo puedo alquilar por 20 minutos... ^^  
  
Rinoa: *-* me alegra que te gustara... a mí también me gusto que Gin lo tratara así delante de la periodista XD fue divertido escribirlo... Cedric pa' ti, Draco pa' mi pero como le dije a Randa: por una buena cifra te lo puedo alquilar por 20 minutos... mira que Ginny me paga MUUUUUUUUY bien así que hay que superar la cifra ;)  
  
JeRu: Aquí la continuación, espero que te guste igual que el anterior ~_~  
  
Kap-Weasley: Espero que este cap haya respondido tu pregunta... si no, espera a ver mas adelante que lo que es a mi no me corresponde decir eso n.nU  
Gracias por leer el fic, con solo eso me hacen un feliz, pero un Review no me cae mal n.n  
  
Ja Ne.  
  
Polgara de Malfoy's. 


	6. Papeles Invertidos

**Juegos Peligrosos.**

**Por: Polgara.**

**Capítulo #6: Papeles invertidos.**

Las semanas habían pasado lo más normal dentro de lo que cabía en la vida de Ginny... su "noviazgo" con Malfoy iba viento en popa y las revistas estaban entusiasmadas, pero en realidad la relación entre ellos no cambio, se detestaban igual que durante toda su vida y eran simplemente compañeros de trabajo.

Rachel no la había vuelto a llamar y a la pelirroja no le quedaba mucho tiempo para hacerlo, así que su comunicación estaba nula, a veces Ginny necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, pero esa última semana se había olvidado de ello y solamente estaba dedicada a su muy pesado trabajo.

-Deberías tomar un día de descanso... te ves fatal-.

-¡Ya te dije que no puedo! En una semana mas tenemos que entregar un nuevo plan de mercadeo-.

-Insisto... no es necesario hacer eso, además por un día que faltes no va a pasar nada-.

-Las acciones no suben solas Brad ¬¬-.

-Cómo digas... ¿quieres un café?-.

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***

-¡¡¡GILES!!!-

-lo siento señor...- respondió el tío después de correr al encuentro de su jefe -¿me llamaba?-.

-¡POR SUPUESTO ESTÚPIDO!-.

-No es para tanta exaltación Señor Malfoy- respondió la pelirroja entrando en la oficina -Buenos días- dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos los presentes mientras dejaba una carpeta en el escritorio de Draco.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto el rubio.

-El plan de mercadeo que me había pedido Señor, solo falta su aprobación para ponerlo en practica, la junta ya lo ah aprobado- respondió la chica con tono de voz neutral.

-¿Para que me necesitaba señor?- pregunto tímidamente Giles viendo que se habían olvidado de su presencia.

-O_o?... No, nada, ¡Lárguese!- el "Elfo Domestico" obedeció enseguida.

-Ah sido rápida con su trabajo Weasley- dijo con una "sonrisa" satisfactoria Draco.

-¿Qué esperaba? Todo lo mío es así-.

-¿Todo?- pregunto el rubio sentándose en su escritorio.

-Exactamente todo- respondió la pelirroja acercándose peligrosamente a su jefe, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento y sus labios estaban a escasos 3 cm. de distancia -Ahora si me disculpa Señor Malfoy, tengo trabajo que hacer- agrego la chica separándose del Slytherin y saliendo de la oficina.

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***

El fin de semana llego antes de lo esperado, a la pelirroja el tiempo se le fue volando, cuando menos pensó ya el carro de su "queridísimo novio" estaba en frente de su edificio esperándola, tomo su gabán y después de despedirse de Bradley atravesó la puerta; Hacia ya mas de un mes que estaban en ese juego y la chica ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a las malas miradas que una que otra bruja (y también Muggle) le otorgaban cuando la veían al lado de Draco.

Se monto en el carro sin saludar siquiera al rubio, sabía que a él le daba igual si lo hacia o no, así que no le preocupaba pasar por maleducada y mucho menos si el "ofendido" fuera un Malfoy.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la chica aun sin mirarlo.

-No sé-.

-¿No sabes? ¡Vaya! Que interesante plan- respondió sarcástica la pelirroja.

-Se aceptan sugerencias-.

-No tengo ninguna... vamos por ahí y ya veremos- dijo resignada.

Después de eso y unos 15 minutos mas no se dijo nada, Virginia se veía en el espejo retrovisor y de vez le daba la tentación de poner algo de música, pero sabia muy bien que lo tenia prohibido. Malfoy se limitaba a manejar mirando la vía; cuando un semáforo los paro Draco miraba sin disimular a Ginny, esta aun en su tarea de mirar al espejo lo noto y ya un poco incomoda de esto le pregunto:

-¿qué?-.

-Nada-.

-¡Oh por favor Malfoy! Dime que coño estas mirando-.

-Nada en especial-.

-Pues deja de mirarme así- contesto molesta.

-No-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Que no quiero-.

-Estas loco Malfoy- bufo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco. El semáforo cambio y de nuevo cada uno volvió a su tarea, agregando las miradas del chico a la pelirroja. Desesperada volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué miras Malfoy?-.

-¿Eres sorda Weasley? Ya antes te lo eh respondido-.

-Gracioso Malfoy... estaciona el auto-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Eres sordo Malfoy?- le respondió de la misma forma –estaciona el auto-.

El rubio hizo lo que la chica le pidió, dejando el carro a las orillas de la vía, cerca al puente, Ginny lo miro cuestionándolo con la mirada.

-¿Ahora que?-.

-Lo mismo me pregunto Malfoy-.

-Explícate-.

-¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE TANTO MIRAS!?- pregunto ya exasperada.

-Que no estas nada mal hoy Weasley- respondió mirándola, de nuevo, esta vez sonriendo por ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica tras su comentario.

-Gracias, pero... ¿Solo hoy Malfoy? Creo que necesitas anteojos- dijo la pelirroja de forma egocéntrica. Él la miro con el entrecejo fruncido, realmente esa noche estaba espectacular, su cabello cogido elegantemente dejaba ver unos hermosos pendientes que combinaban perfectamente con el corto vestido negro que llevaba, pero no iba a admitir que siempre la encontraba igual de hermosa.

-Modestia aparte- contesto sarcástico.

-¡Hay, por favor! No es que sea egocéntrica, solo realista- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Me hiciste estacionar para esto?-.

-Si- admitió la chica.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, así que la pelirroja, sin importarle lo que dijera Draco encendió la radio ¡Cuánto odiaba el silencio! Y más aun si era tan incomodo como en ese momento. Para su sorpresa el rubio no se enojo, aunque tampoco pareció agradarle mucho. Ginny comenzó a cantar en susurros la canción que sonaba en ese momento, sin previo aviso sintió las fríos labios del chico sobre los suyos, ella no se negó a que la besara, pero justo cuando él iba a profundizar el beso se separo. Sin comprender el por que de la reacción de la chica, pregunto:

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Aprendo a Jugar Malfoy-.

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡ALOHA! Yo aquí de nuevo ^^ sé que casi no actualizo pero es que, como eh dicho en otros fics, la imaginación andaba de vacaciones y llego... pero algo chiflada, así que esto es lo mejor que eh podido escribir... en realidad no me parece que quedo tan malo, pero prefiero que ustedes lo juzguen así que, si ya leyeron, ¡DEJEN REVIEW! Que me hacen bastante feliz.

No prometo seguirlo rápido, pero haré lo que pueda, mientras pueden leer cualquiera de mis otros fics (jajajaja, yo y mis auto-propagandas XDDD) que están en mi profile.

Y ya saben, si leen ¡dejen review!

Ahora la respuesta a los hermosos r:

**Jeru:** Acá Virginia intenta jugar bien, espero que quedes satisfecha con eso ~_~

**Vicu_Malfoy:** Sorry por tardar tanto, me alegra que te guste aunque esta pareja Kawai no te guste tanto n_n Cada quien con sus gustos.

**Rinoa:** Bueno, es un Malfoy, haría cualquier cosa por molestar a alguien y llevarle la contraria en la música es algo digno de el XD

Cierto, opto por no hacerte caso ya que Draco es ¡MÍO! Tal vez te lo preste algún día... ya veremos =P

**Damaris:** gracias por tus comentarios y siento haber demorado tanto con este pero no puedo controlar las vacaciones pagas de mi imaginación u_U

**Kitiara:** Cualquier Draco es sexy, pero gracias por aceptar que el mío es de los mejores XD (modestia aparte... creo que se me pego de Ginny XP)

**Abin:** ok, réntalo, pero la suma de galeones no será baja... wajajajajaja }x]

**Yochy:** como ya dije antes (creo que me encanta repetir @.@) Lamento no haber actualizado antes... espero esta vez no demorar tanto.

**MagicDarkness:** Ya continué ^^ me encanta que te encante XD

**Randa:** ¡Yeah! ¡Quiero ese mezcla! Mándame una de las primeras clonaciones ^___^

**Amante de Draco:** personalmente no me agrada tu nick ¬¬... n_nU es que no soporto que mi amor tenga amante T_T... acá esta, espero que hayas aguantado XPPP

**Ginny Kinomoto:** ¡Gracias! Aquí esta la continuación... tarde, pero esta B]

Ja Ne.

**Polgara de Malfoys.**


	7. ¿Celos?

**Juegos Peligrosos.**

**Por: Polgara.**

**Capítulo 7: ¿Celos?**

Draco se quedo pensativo, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido, se había esperado todo de la pelirroja menos que lo rechazara y de esa forma.

-¿Y a donde iremos?- preguntó Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos –no me habrás hecho arreglar para nada ¿o sí?-.

-Eso depende... ¿a dónde quieres ir?-.

-¡Wow! ¿Dejaras que yo, una simple Weasley decida?- preguntó burlona.

-No tengo alternativa-.

-Ok, entonces vayamos a algún pub- propuso la chica con una sonrisa recordando el poco afecto que el rubio le tenia por la música.

-Pero no Muggle- dijo el Sly como condición.

-Como quieras- profirió Ginny –igual no conozco Dublín así que vamos al que se te antoje-.

-No conozco muchos pubs- dijo el chico encendiendo el auto.

-Vamos al que conozcas-. 

Dicho esto Malfoy arrancó con el auto en dirección contraria a la que venían, después de unos 10 minutos de aún seguir la ruta de la autopista se metieron por un callejón muy solo, lleno de casas que parecían por su fachada, ser de ancianos; giraron a la derecha y estacionaron el carro tras uno color plateado bastante lujoso para estar en ese feo callejón.

Draco apagó el auto y se bajo inspeccionando el lugar, Ginny lo imitó y llegó hasta su lado.

-Deberíamos entrar a donde sea que quede el pub ¿no?-.

-Primero hay que ver que no hayan Muggles a la vista-.

-Créeme, no hay- dijo con una sonrisa la Weasley viendo la desierta calle. 

El chico hizo un movimiento con su varita y la puerta de madera desgastada que había ante ellos se convirtió en una linda entrada de madera de roble con unos kanjis grabados, Draco tomo el pomo de la puerta y entró seguido de la pelirroja; lo primero que sus ojos avellana se encontraron fue un gran salón con algunas puertas que daban a quien sabe donde y una barra al lado izquierdo, todo decorado de una manera muy oriental y electrónica a la vez, que se ajustaba perfectamente al toque de magia que se respiraba en el lugar.

Después de entregarle la varita a un hombre que se encontraba en la puerta (cuestiones de seguridad decían), se dirigieron a una mesa, como era de esperarse, bastante apartada de la multitud. 

-Agradable- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – pero ¿no se supone que a Draco Malfoy no le gusta la música?-.

-Solo la que pones en el auto- respondió mirando el lugar como buscando a alguien.

-Gracioso- dijo sarcástica la chica -¿a quien buscas?-.

-¿Vas a tomar algo?- preguntó él ignorando por completo lo que la chica había dicho.

-Baileys esta bien-.

-Caipirinha para mí- dijo el rubio como si un mesero estuviera tomando su orden, repentinamente frente a cada uno salió su bebida como por arte de magia (N/A: que irónico @.@), Ginny sonrió y cogió su bebida dando un pequeño trago.

-¿Bailas?- preguntó una voz a su lado, la chica se giró y se encontró con un mago de cabello negro y ojos azules frente a ella. La pelirroja miro a Draco para esperar su opinión pero el rubio no dijo nada.

-Claro- aceptó Ginny con una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento. Después de no más de 5 minutos volvió a la mesa y se encontró al rubio hablando con una chica.

-¿No nos presentas?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

-Virginia ella es Maureen Watts-.

-Virginia Weasley-.

-¿Así que por esta preciosura me cambiaste Drake? Pensé que me querías mas- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta -Sin ofender querida-.  

-Descuida- respondió con una sonrisa forzada, Maureen también le sonrió y se giró a hablar de nuevo con el chico. 

-Cariño ¿bailamos?-.

-Sabes que no me gusta bailar- dijo despectivo.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si lo haces muy bien!-.

-Ya te dijo que no ¬¬- murmuró Ginny.

-¿Qué dices preciosa?- pregunto Maureen en un tono de voz que a la pelirroja casi le da ganas de vomitar de lo meloso que era ¿¡acaso creía que trataba con una retrasada mental!?

-Que deberías bailar con ella amor- dijo dirigiéndose al chico imitando el tono de la morena. Draco la miró con curiosidad "¿y ese cambio tan repentino?" Pero le hizo caso, se levantó y se alejó hacia la pista.

-No te lo demoro linda- agregó Maureen yendo tras él.

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras- respondió hipócritamente. Bebió un poco de su Baileys mientras veía como la Watts esa coqueteaba con Malfoy, no pudo evitar pensar bastantes calificativos para la chica, los cuales no la dejaban con una muy buena reputación que digamos. Comenzó a jugar con el posavasos haciéndolo girar cuando una voz la distrajo.

-Ryan Disher- dijo un chico que se había sentado en el lugar en el que antes estaba el rubio.

-Ginny Weasley- respondió con una sonrisa.

-No tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos antes- dijo refiriéndose al momento en que habían estado bailando juntos.

-Cierto- respondió Ginny aun mirando en dirección al Sly.

-¿Tu novio?-.

-¿Que? ¡Ah! Si...- dijo algo dudosa.

-¿Por qué no baila contigo?-.

-Somos una pareja muy libre- dio como respuesta la chica.

-Entonces no le importara que baile de nuevo contigo ¿cierto?-.

-Cierto- El chico se levantó y ella lo siguió, si Draco no se dignaba en regresar a la mesa ella no lo iba a esperar ¬¬.

Comenzaron a bailar y después de un largo rato aún estaban juntos, riendo y hablando mientras seguían en la pista, a Ginny realmente le agrada ese chico y viéndolo bien no estaba nada mal, tenía unos ojos azules brillantes y su cabello negro le caía de forma rebelde sobre la frente, era alto, aún mas alto que Draco... "Draco... hace rato lo perdí de vista" pensó la chica mientras miraba la pista de baile.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ryan.

-¿Mmm...?- respondió distraída.

-Olvídalo... ¿Buscas a tu novio?-.

-Sí-.

-Lo vi hace rato ir a la barra con la chica que estaba-.

-¡Oh!- obtuvo como respuesta.

-¿No te importa que este tanto tiempo con esa chica?-.

-Ya te lo dije, es una relación muy libre- dijo la pelirroja con una escasa sonrisa, en realidad le molestaba y mucho, puede que realmente no fueran pareja pero él había venido con ella ¬¬XXX.

-Perfecto- murmuró Disher mientras se acercaba a ella, Ginny lo miró confusa "¿qué va a hacer?" Pensó algo asustada por la reacción de chico, lo alejó un poco dándole a entender que no quería nada con él, pero este insistió acorralándola contra una viga de madera; se acercó mas a la pelirroja e intentó besarla.

-¿¡Que Te Pasa!?- preguntó exaltada la chica mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, el chico la cogió fuerte por las muñecas -No quiero nada contigo, ¡suéltame!-.

-Ya la oíste, suéltala- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer- respondió el moreno.

-Ella vino conmigo- informó mientras cogía a la chica de la cintura y se la llevaba con él. Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido, sin darse cuenta recibió un golpe por la espaldas que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, llevo su mano a la cintura para coger su varita pero no estaba, maldijo al hombre que se la había quitado mientras se levantaba y le devolvía el golpe a su agresor, no era su estilo, pero no se iba a dejar de ese estúpido pensó para sí mientras le propinaba otro golpe después de haber recibido uno en su pómulo derecho que lo había echo sangrar un poco.

La pelea terminó en eso, Ryan se quedó rendido tirado en el suelo mientras Malfoy salía del pub seguido por Ginny (no sin antes pedir su varita) y se montaron en el auto.

**=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=**

**NOTAS:**

¡¡¡Por fin pude actualizar!!!! Espero les guste este capítulo por que trabaje mucho en él y aunque no quedo como esperaba pos así me gusto.

No prometeré actualizar más seguido pues nos e si en realidad lo haga @.@ pero haré el intento ^^U

Quiero dedicarle este fic a **Vero Granger** por haberme servido de ßeta cuando más lo necesite, arigatô linda ~_____~

Ahora si, la contestación de Reviews y por favor NO te vayas sin antes dejarme un lindo comentario B]

**Jeru: **Que bien que te gusto el egocentrismo de Ginny ^____^ cuando lo escribí pensé que todos me tirarían tomatazos por eso @_@ 

**Sabina Evans: **Jajajajajaja, si vos pones cara de babosa cuando lo lees tendrías que ver la mía cuando lo escribo n_nU realmente me mata ese tío *-*

Yupi! Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y gracias por ponerlo en tus favoritos, me haz echo muuuuuuuy feliz XD

**Lucía: **Espero que este te haya gustado igual o más que el anterior, besos =***

**Rinoa: **Pues no sé que hará mi Drakin los sábados en la noche pero déjame asegurarte que con vos no anda, jajajajajaja, venga, gracias por dejarme Reviews y tan largos ^^ me haces so happy 

Pos Ginny lo rechaza por que es una tonta, lo admito, pero la tuya lo es mas!!! Es que Draco es Draco!!! ¿Cómo lo pueden rechazar? Créeme que no comprendo a las pelirrojas (y soy una __-__!)

**Ginny Carter: **Que bien que te guste XDDD la acción vendrá después, y en el próximo capitulo sí que habrá ^.^UUU

Espero que este largo te sirva y guste... es el capítulo mas largo que eh escrito en mi vida @.@

**Adriana: **No!!! Aquí tienes el cap! Que no te de un infarto!!! O_O

Pos mi historia favorita D/G también es "Blanco y Negro" pero me alegra que te guste la mía ~.~

**HaRuKa: **T___T me alegra que alguien reconozca el esfuerzo que hago al poner la personalidad de Malfoy tan fastidiosamente sexy y a la vez tan encantador, gracias por tu review y mis condolencias por tu perdida ;___;

**Katty**** Stephany Kaio DM: **Siento habértelo cortado ahí, pero mira! Hice este mucho mas largo ^^ espero que te guste.

¿Por qué pusiste el nick tan largo O.o?

**Suky Black: **YUUUUUUUUPI!!! Me haz dejado un review n_n ¿viste como no es  difícil ¬¬? Espero que en este también me dejes por que sabes que me hacen muy feliz XDDD 

**Duendezilla: **O_O ARIGATÔ POR TU COMENTARIO!!! Hay! No sabes cuan emocionada y satisfecha me dejaste con tu review *-* eres muy linda, espero que este cap también te guste.

**.:¨~Ginny Kinomoto~¨:. **Aquí la continuación! Ojalá no te haya decepcionado v__v y domo por el review!

**Abin: **Pos déjame me fijo si Drakin esta ocupado el 4 de Julio y te digo n___un y cuídalo bien que no quiero que una Rinoa me lo robe por ahí ¬¬

**Laura Weasley: **Bueno Doña Reviews Cortos pos te agradezco por tu reviewcito XDDD

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** Eh ahí la reacción de Draco, apuesto a que te esperabas algo mejor pero es que el tío no es muy emotivo que digamos @.@

Domo por tu comentario y recuerda que Draco es MÍO!!! ¬¬XXX pero igual lo puedes amar de lejos, wajajajajaja }x]

**Enjoli Weasley: **Mi imaginación se ah puesto muy happy por el cumplido que le haz dado y yo también y no te preocupes aun por el final, no tengo pensado terminarlo aún y si me da pos tratare de que sea lo mejor posible, gracias ~_~ ojalá y este te guste igual.

**Gwen de Merilon: **Te daría un Draco pero soy demasiado egoísta @.@ ¿Te conformas con solo leerlo? Jajajjajajaja, pos a ver cuando les da por dejar de jugar, aunque ten en cuenta que el fic se trata es de eso precisamente, de que jueguen.

Sip *-* mi nick lo saque de Crónicas de Bellgarath, que Kawai encontrar a alguien que lo haya leído o por lo menos lo reconozca!

**Adri_Weasley: **Yepa! Tengo una fan! Yupi!!!! Jajajaja ignórame n___nUUU

Que bien que te guste el fic y como escribo, pos ahí tienes un cap bastante largo a comparación de los otros, espero y te guste muchísimo por que trabaje bastante en el B]

HEEEEEEEY! **17 REVIEWS!!!** Que kawaii ^______________^ 

Oye tu! Déjame un review pa' conseguir otra vez esta cantidad, sip? ñ_ñ

Ja Ne.

Polgara de Malfoys.


	8. Visitas Indeseadas

**Juegos Peligrosos.**

**Por: Polgara.**

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*******

**Capítulo 8: Visitas Indeseadas.**

El camino de regreso al edificio donde se quedaba la chica fue totalmente silencioso, Draco miraba fijamente la calle mientras se tocaba su pómulo, Ginny por otro lado miraba a través de la ventana.

Cuando llegaron frente a Shirow (N/A: recuerden, el nombre del edificio @.@) la pelirroja se bajo sin siquiera despedirse y, cosa que no espero, el chico la siguió. Entraron en el elevador y la chica oprimió el numero 26. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su departamento y lo invito a seguir.

Ginny saco una toalla y la heló con su varita para bajar la hinchazón del rubio, mientras este tomaba asiento cerca de ella. La Weasley cogió la toalla y se la acerco a la comisura de la boca, de donde momentos antes salía una delgada línea de sangre.

-¡Auch!- se quejo el chico –eso duele-.

-No te dolería si no te hubieras puesto a pelear-.

-No habría peleado si no estuvieras coqueteando con ese tipo ¬¬-.

-¡No estaba coqueteando! Además, no habría estado con él si no me hubieras dejado por irte con esa Maureen- respondió Ginny dándole bastante desprecio al nombre mientras apretaba mas fuerte el pómulo del chico con la toalla helada.

-¡Hey!- se volvió a quejar -...¿Estas celosa Weasley?- con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ja! Eso quisieras...-.

-En realidad no, pero sí lo estas-.

-Si, claro Malfoy, como digas- respondió sarcástica.

-Toma- agregó la pelirroja mientras le entregaba la toalla –déjatela puesta un rato mas, iré a cambiarme- se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. El rubio solo atinó a asentir mientras veía a la chica alejarse.

Un rato después Ginny volvió a la sala, ya sin maquillaje y con una pijama verde de pantalón; se dirigió a la cocina y desde allí pregunto:

-¿quieres algo de tomar?-.

-No quiero ir a San Mungo a causa de intoxicación-.

-No seas infantil Malfoy ¬¬ ¿crees que te llevaría al hospital?- respondió la chica mientras traía 2 tazas a de café –De igual manera ya lo serví, así que te lo tomas-.

-Bien. ¿Qué hora es?-.

-la 1:30 aproximadamente, ¿por qué?¿Ya te vas?- pregunto ilusionada la chica.

-¿Irme?¿No crees que esta muy tarde como para que alguien como yo salga?- preguntó Malfoy con tono de superioridad.

-Vamos Malfoy, inclusive los ladrones te huirían-.

-Pero las mujeres no harían lo mismo, ¿o sí Weasley?- se levanto y dejando la taza de café aun sin probar se dirigió al cuarto de la chica. La pelirroja ofendida, no solo por esa respuesta sino por ver a donde iba le grito:

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS MALFOY!?- Llegó tras él al cuarto y vio como el rubio se comenzaba a quitar la capa y luego la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Ginny se sonrojo un poco y desvió la vista, pero al recordar que Draco estaba invadiendo su espacio lo volvió a enfrentar -No dormirás acá, ¡ni lo sueñes!-. 

El chico, ya en boxers, se metió en la cama, ignorando por completo a la menor de los Weasley.

-¡¡¡MALFOY!!! ¡Si vas a dormir en esta casa por lo menos ten la decencia de dormir en el sofá!-.

-Yo soy el invitado Weasley, no pienso dormir en un incomodo sofá-.

-¡Y esta es mi casa! ¿Pretendes que sea yo la que duerma incomoda?-.

-Puedes dormir también en la cama si quieres-.

-Muy amable- respondió sarcástica –pero volvemos a lo de dormir incomoda ¬¬...-.

-Ese ya es tu problema Weasley, tienes 3 opciones, escoge la que quieras- dijo mientras se cobijaba bien.

-Una es dormir en el sofá, otra es dormir contigo, y... ¿cuál es la tercera?-.

-Que no duermas, pero me dejes dormir, mañana tenemos trabajo ¿recuerdas?-. 

La chica bufo por lo bajo, Malfoy de por si era irritante, pero en ese momento, mas que nunca, tenia un gran deseo de ahorcarlo. Se acerco a un armario y saco una cobija y, luego de quitarle la almohada al chico donde estaba recostado, salió de la habitación de vuelta a la sala.

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***

Oyó como una cerradura cedía dejando abierta la puerta por la que alguien, de pasos firmes, había entrado. También oía algunos carros pasar por la calle y a lo lejos una canilla abierta dejando caer un potente corro de agua. Ginny abrió suavemente los ojos y se levanto un poco del sofá para mirar hacia la cocina donde ahora se encontraba un chico cocinando.

-Buenos días-.

-Buenos días Brad...- respondió la pelirroja aun medio dormida reprimiendo un bostezo mientras se estiraba un poco.

-¿Qué hacías dormida en el sofá?- pregunto algo extrañado el moreno.

-Tengo "visita"- dijo por toda respuesta la chica después de dar un gran bostezo. Se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa donde ahora habían 2 cafés, pan, cereales y zumo de calabaza y comenzó a comer algo.

Pronto la canilla que se oía abierta dejo de sonar y Draco apareció con una toalla atada a la cintura y aun mojado en la cocina, se acerco a la chica y la abrazo causando que esta también quedara mojada.

-Buenos días- susurro maliciosamente a su oído mientras la chica le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

-Buenos días- respondió secamente mientras se separaba del rubio –veo que amanecimos de buen humor- dijo sarcástica.

-Así es, tienes una cama muy cómoda Weasley-.

-No podría decir lo mismo del sofá- señalo Ginny mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿El señor Malfoy?¿Qué hace aquí?- indago Bradley cuando recién había entrado la chica.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenia visita? Bueno, jamás dije que fuera invitada.

-Nunca creí que vería al Señor Malfoy y a ti en la misma casa-.

-Y no te acostumbres que no volverá a suceder- respondió la chica con tono de advertencia mientras servia otra taza de café y salía de la cocina. Bradley fue tras ella.

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***

**Notas:**

Por fin actualice el cap!!! Vaya que me demore, LO SÉ!!! Pero me comprendo ^^U es que con tantas cosas que hacer (Fashion, Coreografías, Contabilidad, Estadísticas, que las faldas, que el eslogan de 11°...) la imaginación se bloquea!!! O que? Acaso alguno de ustedes es capaz de escribir con tantas cosas en la cabeza y con tan poco tiempo, eh? ¬¬...

En fin... jaca esta! Corto pero esta n_n... así que no se quejen mucho, eh? Que si no fuera por la acosona de **Bere** (a quien le dedico con todo mi cariño este fic) pues seguro estaría para principios de Octubre u_U

Y sin mas que agregar, la contestación a los **Reviews **y no olviden dejar mas por este cap B)

**Suky Black: Sorry por no cumplir lo que pediste u_uU pero fue lo más rápido que pude actualizar. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y a ver si en este también dejas Review!**

**Lucía: Pues ya ves que no pudo ser posible el actualizar mas pronto, pero lo intentare para la próxima ~.~U Ojala y este tiempo de espera también haya valido la pena n_n**

**Melliza: Por supuesto que esos 17 r/ me hicieron entender que a muchas personas les gusta el fic X] pero aun no ha servido para lo de subirlos más rápido. Deja salgo de las fiestas y exámenes y lo intento n___n**

**Miina (Rinoa): Jajajajajajaja, no serias la única que pasaría un largo rato hablando mal de la tía esa con la Gin, espero no tener que escribir sobre ella mas @.@... Pues no paso mucho en la carro, pero a ver si con esto quedaste satisfecha por que vaya que me costo sacarlo de esta cabeza u_U**

Y lo del cursillo pues no seria mala idea, sabes??? Que si a veces no entiendo a Ginny te imaginas que pasa conmigo?

Por cierto... ¿por qué ese cambio de nick O.o?

**Beresucha Radcliffe: Mi fan!!! Jajajajajaja, gracias por decirme cosas tan lindas, sabes que me hacen mucha falta a la hora de escribir n_n y si no fuera por vos este cap aun no estaría... Te gusto como quedo??? Pues eso espero!!!**

**Yussi: Me encanta que te encante la idea del juego!!! A mí también me encanta esta parejita (a que no se nota???) así que supongo que si, soy yo la fan de los D/G de la que Vero habla XD**

**Katty Kaio: Y este cap que? También quedo padre? Pues no hay nada de lo que pediste, GOMEN NASAI!!! Pero es que aun no estamos en época de besos, captas? ^^U**

**Mayumi Camui: Sorry el no actualizar más rápido, no prometo que lo seguiré haciendo, pero si lo intentare n_n**

**Abin: Pues no celebres tanto cariño que ya viste como me demore en este ^^U... Te sirvió Draco para darle celos al crío ese? Espero que haya llegado puntual mi niño n_n... a ver cuando me consignas los galeones, eh? ¬¬**

**Duendezilla: ¡Pobres tus uñas! Espero que con tanta espera si te hubieran alcanzado ToT... ojala y el cap valga lo que tus uñas por que no me lo perdonaría! U_u**

**Gwen de Merilon: Y extrañaras unos caps mas el D/G ojala y de todas formas te guste el fic**

**Malu Snape Rickman: Yuuuupi! Me alegra que te guste B) jaca la continuación**

**Adri_Weasley: Domo Arigatô por los halagos!!! Eres muy linda n.n te ah gustado el cap? Ojala y sí!!! X)**

**Srta Felton: Grax por tu review!!! Por gente como vos es que escribo mis historias ~_~ espero y la sigas disfrutando!**

** ^nan^: Aquí lo tienes pa' que sigas leyendo! (Aunque algo retrasado, sorry n.nU) Y... quédate mejor solamente con Josh Harnett que Draco es **MIOOOOOOO! **Y si sabes que no lo comparto pues no insistas que solo lo alquilo y me lo tienen que devolver igualitíco que como lo entregue!!! Y nada de usarlo como esclavo sexual, eh? ¬¬U**

Por cierto, un baberito de regalo especialmente para vos n_n

**Patricia Weasley: Ia le seguí! Ojala te haya gustado igual que los otros ^-^**

Y no era mas!!! A sí... por cierto n_n visiten mi perfil en FictionPress y lean mi uniquilla historia y por supuesto **dejen Reviews!!!**

www.fictionpress.net/~polgarademalfoys****

Ja Ne.

**_Polgara de Malfoys._**


	9. Cumpleaños de Despedida

**Juegos Peligrosos.**

**Por: Polgara.**

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***

**Capítulo 9: Cumpleaños de Despedida.**

Entro en la oficina que tenia en la puerta "Virginia Weasley - Vicepresidenta Comercial" y se dejo caer tras la silla, con un movimiento de la varita mando su capa y bolso a un armario y comenzó a preparar café mientras revisaba unos papeles que probablemente había dejado allí Alicia después de que hubiera salido el día anterior. Se acerco el café a la comisura de la boca pero antes de tomar un solo sorbo llego a un sobre, lo abrió y en este encontró, con una excelente caligrafía, una invitación. La abrió y leyó:

_"Señorita V. Weasley:_

_Nos place invitarla al vigésimo tercer cumpleaños del señor Blaise Zabinni el día Sábado 15 de Septiembre a las 8 p.m._

_Esperamos su asistencia._

_Idetch Corp & Company._

_Dublín - Irlanda"._

La cerro de nuevo y la metió en un cajón y luego se dispuso a tomar su café. Momento después Draco entro en la oficina sin siquiera avisar; Ginny lo miro con un gesto reprobatorio pero sin embargo no dijo nada, el rubio se sentó frente a ella y preguntó:

-¿Recibiste invitación?-.

-Por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja.

-Bien, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?- la chica lo miro con cara de '¿tenemos que ir juntos?' pero simplemente respondió:

-A las 8:30 p.m. esta bien-.

-De acuerdo y no te preocupes Weasley, falta poco para que te puedas ir-.

-De eso quería hablar Malfoy, creo que deberías comenzar a buscar mi suplente además dar orden de mi regreso a Londres-.

-Descuida Weasley, todo lo haremos a su tiempo-.

-El tiempo, Malfoy, se esta acabando y créeme cuando te digo que entre más rápido me vaya mejor voy a estar-.

-¿Así de mal la has pasado? Me ofendes...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, no puedo negar que la ciudad es linda, pero necesito volver a Inglaterra donde existen los CABALLEROS que les CEDEN la cama a las señoritas-.

-¿Aun con eso?-.

-No lo olvidare hasta que no se me quite el dolor de cuello gracias a ese incomodo sofá-.

-Te ofrecí quedarte ahí conmigo si querías-.

-Ese es el punto, NO quería. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-.

-Bien... le diré a Giles que arregle las entrevistas- dijo mientras se levantaba para salir. Ginny le sonrió:

-Gracias- Malfoy le respondió con un gesto de la cabeza y salió.

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***

Le abrió la puerta del auto para que pudiera bajar la chica, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, no era que ahora le gustara o algo por el estilo ¡En lo absoluto!, Pero tenia que admitir lo bien que se veía esa noche.

Su cabello lo traía partido de lado, ondulado y brillante; su vestido azul celeste le resaltaba sus hermosos ojos del mismo color y sus labios se veían de un atractivo color carmesí, además el escote en la espalda le dejaba ver lo blanca y delicada que era su piel y su bien formado cuerpo.

La pelirroja le sonrió en agradecimiento por este acto y Draco hizo lo propio mientras le ofrecía su brazo en gancho para que entraran juntos en el lugar.

Los invitados no dejaban de llegar a la fiesta con trajes elegantes y coches lujosos, haciendo referencia de que se trataba de la fiesta de una persona muy importante y rica en el mundo de la magia. El lugar se encontraba a las afueras de Dublín en una hermosa y elegante mansión arcaica; estaba rodeada de zonas verdes especialmente decoradas por pequeñas hadas de varios colores que revoloteaban por encima de los arbustos, árboles y las fuentes de agua cristalina de todo el lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta un encargado tomo sus abrigos y los dirigió hacia una mesa bastante central; El rubio bufo ante esto por lo bajo, pero sin ser descortés tomo asiento. Poco después les ofrecieron de beber y tras la elección de los chicos apareció una copa de whisky delante de cada uno.

Pronto comenzó a sonar una hermosa y pegajosa balada en idioma francés, ya que esta vez el grupo encargado de la música era _"cercueil_ _archaïque"_, un reconocido trío de brujas francesas que ahora estaban conquistando a toda Europa Mágica con su música.

Cuando Ginny bajo su copa después de haber dado un pequeño trago recordó el poco apreció que el Malfoy tenia hacia la música, por lo tanto, si se quedaba esperando su invitación para bailar, moriría allí sentada; así que fue ella quien cogió su mano y lo dirigió a la pista de baile sin darle tiempo de hacer protesta alguna.

-Ya te dije que odio la música- dijo molesto el rubio mientras se adentraba con la chica a la pista de baile.

-Lo sé, pero es una fiesta, no pienso quedarme sentada con tan buena música- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros del rubio y este a su vez los pasaba por la cintura de la chica y comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Después de un rato la canción termino para darle paso a una mucho mas lenta; Draco tenía la intención de volver a la mesa pero al sentir como la Weasley posaba su roja cabeza sobre su hombro derecho no tuvo mas opción que seguir bailando.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas dejar de bailar?-.

-Vamos Malfoy, un pequeño baile no te hace mal; Además recuerda que es mi ultima fiesta en aquí ¿por qué no me dejas disfrutar un rato a tu lado?-.

-¿Y por que no disfrutas al lado de Zabinni?- pregunto el rubio mientras veía como el moreno hablaba con un grupo de mujeres de distintas edades.

-Mmm... seguro estará muy ocupado- dijo por respuesta la chica. Luego, con una sonrisa, agregó:

-Además estas hoy mucho más guapo que cualquiera de este lugar-.

Malfoy se separo un poco de la chica para poder mirarla y al encontrarse con su sonrisa respondió:

-¿Y cuando no lo he sido?-.

-¡Hay! Pero que modestia...- dijo sarcástica -¿No deberías mejor decir algo como: "Tu también estas hermosa Weasley"?- agregó mirándolo algo molesta, pero divertida.

-Bueno, eso también- inquirió con una sonrisa que fue inmediatamente correspondida.

-Me agradas cuando estas de buen genio ^^-.

-Mmm... lo tomare en cuenta-.

-¿Para que?¿Para estar de mal genio mas seguido?-.

-Veo que comienzas a conocerme Weasley-.

-Mas de lo que crees Malfoy-.

La canción por fin termino y esta vez ambos regresaron a su mesa donde los estaba esperando Blaise Zabinni.

-¿Se esta divirtiendo la parejita del año?-.

-Buenas Noches Zabinni- respondió Draco tomando asiento junto con Ginny; Esta sonrió y luego dijo:

-Por cierto, muchas felicidades Zabinni- El chico chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-Puedes llamarme Blaise-.

-Entonces tu puedes llamarme Virginia, o como prefieras Blaise- ambos sonrieron y Draco giro su cabeza hacia la pista de baile, no quería presenciar ese exceso de cortesía cursi.

-¿Te importaría si bailo algunas piezas con tu novia Malfoy?-.

-No si ella gusta-.

-Por mí esta bien- respondió la pelirroja y Draco los miro de reojo con cara de pocos amigos. El moreno le ofreció su brazo a la chica y se dirigieron a la pista dejando al rubio solo en la mesa.

Draco se quedo mirando a Ginny mientras bailaba, se veía hermosa bajo las luces de la pista que le deban reflejos azulados y perlados a su piel. Por lo visto se estaba divirtiendo con algún chiste que Zabinni le había contado ya que su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro en ningún momento, cosa que hizo fruncir el entrecejo al rubio, aquello no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Blaise cada vez va ganando mas puntos con la pelirroja ¿no crees?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse se encontró a su ex-novia Maureen Watts tomando asiento a su lado (N/A: No sé si se acuerdan de ella, es la Zunga del cap 7 que aparece en el pub).

-No pensé encontrarte en este lugar ¿qué haces acá Watts?-.

-No eres el único allegado a Blaise, Draco- respondió la castaña enredando sus dedos en la cabellera rubia del chico –Vaya que se esta divirtiendo el cumpleañero- agregó mirando a la pista como la parejita bailaba sincronizadamente mientras hablaban de algún tema muy entretenido.

-Si, eso parece- dio por única respuesta Draco. La castaña lo miro interrogativo mientras este no quitaba los ojos de la pista.

-¿No se supone que es tu novia?¿Por qué no estas tu bailando con ella?-.

-No me gusta bailar- respondió el rubio aun concentrado en la pelirroja.

-Nunca creí verte en este estado Draco- dijo Maureen con una semi-sonrisa.

-¿Mmm...?¿De que hablas Watts?- pregunto mientras a la vez la cuestionaba con la mirada. La chica suspiro y sonrió un poco más:

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Estas enamorado... aún peor, enamorado de una Weasley-.

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***

**Nota de la Autora:**

Termine! ...este es mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños (aunque haya sido hace unos días n_nU)y espero que les haya gustado; a mí la verdad me gusto mucho y es un poco más largo que los otros n_n

Y siento demasiado la espera mas larga que siempre, pero primero estuve 3 semanas sin internet! Y cuando por fin me decidí en actualizar tuve un viaje de ultimo momento y recién encontré un ciber-café donde poder pedir que me pasaran los caps y poder actualizar ^^U

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y por dejarme Reviews! Siento esta vez no poder responderles a cada uno como siempre procuro pero son cosas que "se me salen de las manos" (como dice un amigo B]) de igual forma me gusta mucho que los dejen ya que me hacen muuuy feliz y son los que me animan a seguir con mis tontas historias ^^

Ahora sean buen@s niñ@s y dejen Reviews! ~.~

**Ja Ne.**

**_Polgara-Chan._**

****

****

_Visiten mi otra pagina de fics: www.fictionpress.com/~Polgarademalfoys _


	10. Declaraciones actorales

**Juegos Peligrosos.**

**Por: Polgara.**

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***

**Capitulo 10: Declaraciones...  actorales.**

_-Nunca creí verte en este estado Draco- dijo Maureen con una semi-sonrisa._

_-¿Mmm...? ¿De que hablas Watts?- pregunto mientras a la vez la cuestionaba con la mirada. La chica suspiro y sonrió un poco más:_

_-¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Estas enamorado... aún peor, enamorado de una Weasley-._

-Siempre exagerando Watts- respondió el rubio..

-¿A sí?¿Y por que no puedes dejar de mirarla?- inquirió la morena.

-Me deleito la vista, tengo que admitir que es hermosa-.

-Ve a otro con ese cuento Malfoy, te conozco y ni a mí me llegaste a mirar de esa forma- afirmó Maureen. La chica era una súper modelo muy reconocida en toda Europa y Norteamérica mágica y aunque fuera algo molesta el chico tenia que admitir que estaba tal como cualquier hombre  desearía.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la pista de baile justo donde estaban sus socios bailando.

-¿Me permites a MI NOVIA Zabinni?-.

-Por supuesto- tuvo que aceptar el moreno y se retiro de la pista dejando a la pelirroja con su nueva pareja.

-¿Que te pasa? No me digas que te dieron ganas de bailar, por que no te creo-.

-¿Qué acaso un hombre no puede bailar con su chica cuando le plazca?- preguntó en tono inocente el rubio.

-Vamos Malfoy, ¿desde cuando te gusta bailar? O mejor aun, ¿desde cuando me consideras TU chica?-.

-Digamos que son reacciones momentáneas-.

-Como  quieras- respondió la pelirroja y giro su cabeza para mirar por uno de los grandes ventanales hacia los jardines de la casa.

-Giles mañana se reunirá con los candidatos a tu puesto- dijo el rubio, la chica solo asintió –Te esperan en Londres después del próximo fin de semana- agregó.

-Perfecto...- dijo la pelirroja -Malfoy yo...-.

-Voy por unas bebidas- la interrumpió el chico aprovechando que la canción había terminado.

-Bien- respondió cabizbaja y fue a tomar asiento esperando al chico.

Poco tiempo después de que el rubio hubiese partido por las bebidas y de que la pelirroja esperara pacientemente mirando a la pista de baile mientras su cabeza permanecía apoyada sobre el codo flexionado que tenia en la mesa, sintió como alguien besaba suavemente su espalda. La chica se estremeció ante la sensación que este le produjo en la espina dorsal.

-Malfoy, no hagas eso- dijo la chica girándose para ver al chico.

-Lo siento-.

-¿Blaise?- pregunto bastante asombrada y extrañada por encontrarse con la cabellera castaña y no la rubia como debería ser –¡Me  tomaste por sorpresa!-.

-Y  tú a mí; ¿Malfoy? Creí que  eran lo suficiente cercanos como para tutearse-. La chica se quedo fría aunque lo supo disimular bien; Era cierto, si eran "novios" no podría permitirse el hecho de hablarle tan formalmente. Ginny sonrió.

-Era una especie de regaño por comportarse así en publico, lo siento-. 

Blaise asintió comprendiendo.  

-¿Entonces ya no tengo ninguna posibilidad?-.

-Lo siento, quiero mucho a Draco- respondió algo sonrojada por la  declaración del moreno y sorprendiéndose de haber dicho tales afirmaciones.

-Y yo a ti- agrego una voz a sus espaldas mientras abrazaba a la chica y le pasaba su bebida -¿Pasándola bien Zabinni?-.

-Soy el  anfitrión, es difícil que eso suceda- reconoció mientras hacia  un ademán con la cabeza pidiendo permiso al retirarse.

-...¿Estabas  escuchando?-.

-Solo una parte-  admitió el rubio.

-Y esta claro que lo que dije no es cierto...?-.

-Dijimos- corrigió inmediatamente mientras asentía con la cabeza  ante la interrogante –Eres una  excelente  actriz Weasley- añadió antes de tomar un poco de su licor.

-¿Volviendo con los halagos?  Estas perdiendo tu encanto Malfoy- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa; El rubio suspiro admitiendo su derrota.

-Voy  a tomar aire fresco ¿vienes?-.

-De acuerdo- acepto la chica  saliendo con su pareja.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines llenos de hadas sintieron como un agradable pero helada ventisca les calaba hasta los huesos ocasionando estremecer el  cuerpo  poco cubierto  de la chica. Draco noto esto y supuso lo mas acertado seria prestarle su  chaqueta aunque claro, eso arruinaría su  actitud de tipo duro.

-¿Frío Weasley?- pregunto viéndola tiritar.

-Algo- respondió mientras lo miraba con ironía.

-¿Quieres entrar?-.

-¿Quieres prestarme tu chaqueta?- propuso la  pelirroja mirándolo con rabia mientras el rubio se encogía de hombros y se la quitaba -Gracias-.

-Igual tenia algo de calor-.

-Era de esperarse, ustedes los Slytherins están acostumbrados a temperaturas bajo 0- respondió irritada la chica.

-¿Querías decirme algo cuando fui por las bebidas, no? ¿Qué era?- inquirió cambiando de tema, no le gustaba recordar viejos tiempos en Hogwarts.

-No tiene importancia-.

-Vamos Weasley ¿Acaso te intimido?- pregunto con sonrisa burlona. La chica también sonrió.

-Esta bien, como quieras. Quisiera saber cual es tu motivo para toda esta farsa-.

-¿Problemas  de memoria? Ya te lo dije una vez Weasley,  es por toda esa tontería de Corazón de Bruja, aunque  recuerdo que no ayudaste mucho permitiendo esas fotos-. (N/A: Por si no se acuerdan de que están hablando  estos 2, regresen al capitulo 3)

La chica sonrió recordando eso;  A Draco le había molestado bastante por lo tanto ella  se había  sentido plena. Pronto lo volvió a mirar seria y preguntó: -Quiero saber REALMENTE por que haces  esto, si fuera por los diarios estarías con  Maureen  en estos momentos o con cualquier otra chica a quien odiaras menos-.

-Nadie  dijo que te odiara  Weasley- respondió tranquilo, la chica  se sorprendió ante tal confesión –Y si te lo pedí  a ti  fue por que tenia que ganar algo si querías ese favor y hasta el  momento no veo perdidas-.

-No te creo-.

-¿Entonces  que crees? La verdad  es que  no soportaba la idea de tenerte como vicepresidenta en mi compañía, tu te querías ir, yo quería que  te fueras,  por eso lo hice-.

-Pero no había  necesidad  de esto- insistió Ginny.

-Tenia que ganar algo, ya te  lo dije- respondió ya cansado del tema –además no la he  pasado tan mal-.

-¿Admites que te agrada mi compañía?- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, eso hace enojar a Zabinni- la chica asintió y se dirigió cerca de un  matorral para ver mas de cerca  a las pequeñas hadas  revolotear juguetonamente  -¿Algo mas?- inquirió el rubio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Me parece que escondes algo- respondió simplemente.

-¿Ahora te las das de Trelawney?-  indago divertida.

-Veo que  te gusta bastante hablar  de los tiempos en Hogwarts- dijo aburrido.

-Realmente si, fueron épocas muy divertidas y sobre todo fáciles- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices- Ginny suspiro, se giro hacia el chico, se acerco y lo abrazo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello pálido del rubio y hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de este. Draco se asombro ante ese acto de la chica que lo tomo desprevenido y no atino a hacer  otra cosa mas que  rodearla con sus brazos por la espalda y cintura con firmeza.

Unos segundos después el  rubio reacciono ante la situación preguntando: -¿A  que viene  esto Weasley?-.

La  chica lo miro un momento y luego, al igual que el abrazo, un ligero beso sorprendió al chico: -Llámame  Virginia-.

***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro capitulo mas!!! Y esto ya se va acercando a su final... y además  esta un poco más largo que los otros así que no protesten por lo corto! n_nU

Sé que tod@s esperaban algo mas pero paciencia que se tiene que ir desarrollando nuevamente todo (aunque solo me falten por escribir 2, máximo 3 capítulos).

**Gliz: **Ya te hago caso!!! Disculpa el haberte hecho esperar tantas semanas pero mi compu enloqueció y recién pude escribir. Ojala y te haya gustado n_n

**SaraMeliss: **Gracias por tus ánimos y halagos, este capitulo no  es el mejor que haya escrito en todo  mi tiempo de "escritora" pero d e igual  manera  espero que te haya gustado XD.

**Impossibles: **Ya escribí!!! No me  regañes!!! T_T... gracias por entender el que a veces no pueda escribir pero como siempre, me propondré  a escribir mas  seguido  a ver si termino pronto este fic (y no es que este cansada pero algo me dice que los cansare  a ustedes ^^U)

POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN!!! ¿Quién no quisiera tener un compañero así? O_O... pero recuerda que es MIO! XD

**Andrea: **Intentare no tardarme tanto, pero a veces se sale de mis manos!... coincidimos en que Gin y Draco hacen una estupenda pareja pero DEJALO QUIETO QUE DRACO ES MIO!!!  XD... En los próximos caps lo pondré a manejar  de nuevo para satisfacer tus gustos n_n

**-* Nicky-: **La  acción como  ya dije vendrá luego,  acá hay algo  aunque no satisfaga tus necesidades pues te servirá de abrebocas XD.

**Ginny Kinomoto: **Arigatou por leer n_n espero que te haya gustado!

**Kiara S Grey: **Pues me alegra que te gustara, y mira! Esta un poquitin mas largo... un poco mas de _deleite _como tu dices, no?

**Poly-14: **Pues ya ves, y en este  cada vez mas van  aceptando las cosas... pero  es que el orgullo Malfoy no ayuda en mucho u_u...

Gracias por recomendarme el  fic, no lo he podido leer por lo ocupada que he estado pero apenas pueda me saco el tiempo y lo leo n_n

**Gwen  de Merilon: **No los abandono! No aun wajajajajajaja!!! Pues cada vez van  siendo más directos pero el orgullo de ambos les puede bastante u_uX

**Paulina Gryffindor: **Gracias chica por decir eso! En realidad es algo que siempre he tratado hacer y me gusta que se noten los resultados, pues aunque las personalidades originales que Rowling plateo son geniales me gusta que actúen a mi modo y si puedo hacer la combinación como tu lo dices pues vaya que soy feliz!

Gracias por tu  review y por leer!

**Sabina Evans: **Espero  que esas cosas que me querías gritar no fuese nada malo T_T... *Pol se esconde tras su Murciélago de peluche* 

Ya lo  seguí y ojala te haya gustado igual n_n

**Mysao: **Gracias por  felicitarme!!! Me haces very happy!!! *Pol  saca una barra  de fresa y se la entrega  a Mysao* (eso es por que  a todo el que me felicitaba se lo daba XP)

Lo antes posible para subir el cap fue esto, lamento si esperaste mucho u_u

**Pilika-LastHope: **Aquí lo tienes, gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Patrycia Weasley: **Este... cruel??? Eso es algo que nunca me habían dicho ^^U LO SIENTO!!! Aquí ya esta! No te me sulfures!!! n_nUUU 

**Vero Granger:  ***Pol saca otra barra de fresa y se la da a la Verin* eso es por  felicitarme,  gracias!!! Y por supuesto que leí tu e-mail, eres muy linda la verdad B)

Me hace bastante feliz que te haya gustado, espero que este igual ya que tus criticas siempre son necesarias y bien recibidas para mi n_n

**Kap d Weasley: **Disculpa aceptada y  devuelta! Lo siento!!! Yo leí fielmente tu fic _"Tu Sonrisa en un E-mail" _y aunque me gusto bastante jamás te deje un review!  Ni en el cap  final!!! Que vergüenza que me da u_u... la verdad no lo hice intencional, siempre intento dejar reviews pero a veces no me funciona y  me rindo rápido ^^U espero me disculpes.

Draco es realmente  sexy pero es mío!!! *Pol saca una barra de fresa* espero que  con esto y Blaise  te conformes y me dejes a Draco en paz que es MIO!... grax por felicitarme en mi cumple n_n

**Abin: **Hay ninia... creo que acabo  de perder 50 galeones, pero me sigues debiendo los otros 50, eh?... jo! Vaya que intente actualizar antes  del 2004 pero  me fue casi imposible... bue, que son  50 galeones... T____T

**Lucia3: **NOOOOO! No te comas las uñas! Ya actualice!!! Y despreocúpate que lagunas aun no tengo lo que tengo es falta de tiempo!!! Pero  estos últimos caps los actualizare mas pronto, al menos ese es mi propósito.

**Bere Radcliffe: **Otra barra de fresa para ti!!! Grax por leer el fic, sos una de mis ßetas más  importantes y me alegra que le des tu visto bueno, a ver cuando continuas tus historias!!!

**Malu Snape Rickman: **Muchas barras de fresa para ti!!! Y ranas de chocolate por ahí derecho por todas tus felicidades XD... pues la Maureen no es mi personaje favorito pero vaya que subió puntos al  hacer "entrar en razón" al cabecidura de mi Draco.

**VEINTE REVIEWS!!! YUUUUUUUPI!!!**

**_Gracias a los que leen el  fic,  de verdad que hacen a esta pobre hechicera  de cuarta bastaaaaaaaaante feliz B)_**

****

**_Por Favor dejen un Review!!!_**

****

****

**Ja Ne.**

**_Polgara de Malfoys._**


	11. Faire L'amoure

J**uegos Peligrosos.   
Por: Polgara.  
  
Capitulo 11: Faire l'amour.**  
  
Toco la puerta de la oficina en cuanto llegó, Alicia le había informado que estaban reunidos allí mirando algunos prospectos para su reemplazo; Cuando tuvo el permiso de entrar abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con Giles sentado en un sofa y una muralla de papeles y carpetas en su entorno y a su Jefe Malfoy sentado sobre el escritorio con aire preocupado mirando un curriculum.

-¿Han encontrado algo?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la muralla para ayudar en la misión. Giles negó con la cabeza y el rubio lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Todos con muy bajas calificaciones, no recomendados o sin experiencia-.

-Si no los contratan jamás la tendrán- repúso ella.

-No pienso contratar a un primíparo para un puesto de Vicepresidente Weasley-.

-Pero si no encontramos a alguien pronto así tendra que ser- siguió la chica.

-¿Que tal ésta?- interrumpió Giles cogiendo otra hoja de vida -Michel Fox, se graduo hace 4 meses en la Universidad de Salem e hizo al mismo tiempo la carrera de Negocios en la Universidad Yale, no tiene experiencia...- en este punto Malfoy negó -...pero esta recomendada por los decanos de ambas instituciones y varios de sus maestros- continuó.

-Nada mal- aprobó Ginny.

-Ponla aparte y si no hay nadie más le haremos la entrevista- aceptó Draco, algo escéptico.

_-¿Cuándo regresas?-. _

-Mañana en la tarde llegaré a Londres, en el vuelo 421-.

_-¿No crees que sería mucho mas fácil por metodos mágicos?-. _

-Realmente, pero sabes que no me entusiasma mucho la idea de poder dejar atrás la mitad de mi cuerpo- Rachel rió.

_-Ok, como quieras..., ¿Y que tal es tu reemplazo?-. _

-No la conozco bien, pero ha de ser muy buena ya que aunque Malfoy no quería contratarla no pudo dejar de hacerlo-.

_-Y hablando de él, ¿Cómo va su "noviazgo"?-. _

-¿Qué con eso?-.

_-Eso quiero saber yo, ¿Cómo van las cosas? Hace mucho que no hablabamos y creo que me he perdido bastante-. _

-No realmente... luego te cuento, debo colgar-.

_-Ok, cuidate-. _

-Tu tambien, nos vemos mañana- La pelirroja colgó, se puso su abrigo, cogió la cartera y le abrió la puerta al rubio que la esperaba de pie en la puerta.

-Nada mal- admiró a la pelirroja en forma de saludo.

-Lo sé- respondió la chica con una sonrisa saliendo del departamento y cerrando tras ella

-Tu tampoco estas mal-. -Nunca lo estoy- replicó con una sonrisa de la misma forma egocentrica que ella lo había hecho antes. Bajaron al carro y él le abrio la puerta a la chica, esta se montó y espero a que él tambien lo hiciera.

-¿Adonde vamos hoy?-.

-Oí que te gusta el teatro muggle y ya que es tu última noche en Dublín creí que te gustaría ir- dijo mientras encendia el carro y se alejaba del edificio.

-Gracias. No sabía que te fijáras en esos detalles- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-No del todo... el chofer, tu amigo Colter fue el de la idea-.

-Entonces no debo olvidar agradecerselo-.

Virginia estaba maravillada con el lugar al que el rubio la había llevado, su recepción era enorme y la decoración intacta, aun conservaba un toque de siglo XIV y su limpieza era impecable, la chica se sentía como en un cuento de hadas. El teatro era aun mas impresionante, todo conservaba la estructura de aquel siglo en que habia sido construido y aún ahora parecía tan hermoso como lo había sido en ese entonces. Se sentaron en unos excelentes lugares y al poco tiempo de hacerlo la obra comenzó sin darles mucho tiempo para hablar. Ginny estaba radiante de felicidad, parecía una niña al abrir su regalo de navidad encontrando la muñeca que había deseado por meses; Malfoy, por el contrario, permanecía serio y respondía a los comentarios de la pelirroja de forma monosilábica.

Al salir Virginia no paraba de hablar de la obra regreso a casa y no notó la cara de desconcierto del chico hasta que este profirió una maldición cuando el carro se apagó.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Nos varamos-.

-Vamos Malfoy, tienes mágia ¿no?-.

-Si, pero no me se hechizos de mecánica- dijo enfadado.

-¿Un hombre que no sabe como arreglar su auto? Cada día me sorprendes más- dijo en tono burlesco.

-¿Acaso tu si sabes?-.

-No- respondió tranquilamente -pero eso es por que no tengo uno propio- el rubio volvió a maldecir y se bajo del carro.

-Pidamos ayuda- sugirió la chica imitandolo.

-Estamos a la mitad del camino Weasley, no hay nadie cerca y faltan casi 8 cuadras para regresar a tu edificio y poder llamar a alguien- dijo exasperado.

-No te pongas así Malfoy, no soy yo la que se opone a la tecnologia muggle, asi que... mira, la noche ha sido casi perfecta, no la arruines...-.

-¿Y cómo se supone iremos?- preguntó el chico mostrando las desoladas calles.

-Podemos caminar- respondió Virginia con una sonrisa -comienza a hacer frío y, antes de que te quejes, yo soy la que tiene zapatos difíciles de manejar, así que no tienes excusa-.

-Bien- dijo con resignación mientras cerraba bien el coche.

Virginia comenzó a caminar en silencio seguida muy de cerca por el rubio mientras se cariciaba sus brazos y miraba en ocaciones el cielo, hacía demasiado frío.

-Parece que llovera- avisó Draco.

-Genial- murmuro la chica y comenzó a apresurar el paso.  
  
Pronto, como el rubio lo había pronosticado unas heladas gotas comenzaron a caer pausadamente y fueron aunmentando su velocidad hasta que se convirtió en un fuerte aguacero, ya faltaban solo un par de cuadras asi que la pelirroja se quito los zapatos de tacón y comenzó a correr al lado del rubio hasta que al fin estuvieron en la entrada del imponente edificio Shirow; subieron al departamento de la chica y en cuanto entraron Ginny prendio la chimenea con su varita y además la calefacción muggle mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo ponía a secar junto con sus zapatos. Malfoy también se quito el abrigo al igual que los zapatos, las medias y su camisa y cogió el telefono sentandose cerca de la chimenea para calentarse mientras llamaba una grúa que recogiera su auto.  
  
-Aquí tienes- dijo la chica sentandose a su lado y pasandole un toalla mientras ella con otra se secaba un poco. Se quedaron en silencio un momento y la chica puso a preparar café con su varita, cuando se iba a levantar a servirlo, Draco la detuvo con la mano. Ginny no dijo nada esperando una explicacion de él, pero en vez de eso el rubio puso una mano en su mejilla y la beso, Virginia temblo un poco sintiendose demasiado bien con ese beso lo que la obligó a profundizarlo; primero paso simplemente sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mojado, él la atrajo más contra sí de la cintura hasta que la chica quedo sobre él con sus piernas a cada uno de sus lados besandose con pasión.  
  
**Notas:**  
  
Ya ni me disculpo por la tardanza uu... realmente intente apurarme pero sucedieron muchísimas cosas que no me dejaban y las vacaciones en vez de darme un respiro se volvieron mas agitadas que el vivir cotidiano... SON DEMASIADAS COSAS PARA ALGUIEN COMO YO! Pero well... no hay mas que hacer y DESCUIDEN! El proximo (y último TT) les aseguro que no demorara ya que me falta muy poco para terminarlo n.n  
  
**31 REVIEWS!!!! ;; No saben lo feliz que me hacen!  
**  
Gracias y mis disculpas por la espera a:  
  
SaraMeliss   
Pilika-LastHope   
**Bere Radcliffe   
**Ginny Kinomoto   
Padfoot   
Ginny-Montero   
Patricya Weasley   
Impossibles   
Jatsumy   
Jeru   
**Gliz **  
Luciana   
Yoru-Chan1   
Stefi Felton   
Malu Snape Rickman   
Abin   
Asbina E   
**Vero Granger   
**DarkAngel   
Poly-14   
PaMe-LiTa   
Lucia3   
Nikko   
Carmen   
Paulina Gryffindor   
Fafa-Chan   
Lady Vega   
Malu   
Maggie   
Angela30 (no creo que aún necesites el favor, pero si es así mandame un e- mail que enseguida te explíco)  
  
**LOS ADORO!!!**  
  
Por cierto, disculpen si mi ortografía los ofende en algo pero no tengo corrector de Windows y solo puedo confiar en mi ortografía aprendida uu  
  
**Ja Ne.   
_Polgara de Malfoy's. _**


	12. Return

**Juegos Peligrosos.**

**Por: Polgara.**

**Capitulo 12: Return.**

Abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándolos a la poca luz que se lograba filtrar por las cortinas de su habitación mientras buscaba el reloj despertador para apagarlo; Eran las ocho. Se sentó desperezándose un poco, no tenía muchos ánimos de tocar el frío suelo pero si quería coger su vuelo a tiempo tendría que hacerlo. Se puso unas zapatillas y salió de la habitación en busca de un café; al entrar en la cocina vio a Draco y sonrió.

-Buenos días- saludó un poco somnolienta.

-¿Dormiste bien?-.

-No me puedo quejar- respondió con una sonrisa pícara y se acerco a la taza que él le ofrecía –Gracias- la tomó y bebió un poco en silencio hasta que se decidió a preguntar --Por cierto, después de lo de anoche... ¿Qué se supone que somos?- Draco iba a responder algo pero antes se abrió la puerta del departamento sin darle tiempo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Ginny?- saludó Bradley mientras cerraba la puerta -Y... Señor Malfoy- agregó confundido cuando se giró y lo vio de pie junto a su amiga.

-Bien- respondieron ambos a la vez y tomaron asiento.

-¿Café?- ofreció la chica.

-De acuerdo-.

-Bien- se levantó de nuevo y fue por un poco, el moreno la siguió.

-Volvió a suceder- apuntó mientras cogía una taza y se la entregaba a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-La última vez que el Señor Malfoy durmió aquí dijiste que no volvería a suceder- explicó con una media sonrisa. La chica sonrió.

-La lengua castiga- le sirvió y fueron juntos al comedor.

Bradley cerró la maletera del auto una vez termino de bajar todas las maletas a un carrito del aeropuerto. Miro a la pelirroja con una sonrisita tímida y se despidió de ella con la mano, la chica en cambio lo abrazó.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, eres un gran amigo-.

-Yo también lo haré- le acarició la espalda y la soltó –Que tengas un buen viaje- la chica sonrió y asintió, cogió su bolso y alcanzo al rubio quien ya había entrado en el aeropuerto con su equipaje.

-Sobre lo que preguntaste esta mañana...-.

-¿Sí?-.

-"Pasajeros del vuelo 206 con destino Londres favor de abordar el avión, pasajeros del vuelo 206 con destino Londres"-.

Ginny sonrió: -Es el mío... fue un placer trabajar contigo Malfoy- le beso en la comisura de los labios y cogió el carrito del equipaje –Llámame si alguna vez vas a Londres- El rubio no dijo nada y la chica se empezó a alejar. Sacó su celular y marco a la oficina.

-Alicia, cancela todas mis citas de la semana y avisa a mi madre que la visitare después de tanto tiempo-.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Corto, pésimo y sin estilo, este es el final del fic "Juegos Peligros" y solo hay una explicación para tal insulto: El capítulo estaba listo hacia siglos pero por causas de naturaleza mayor no lo pude publicar, luego me robaron el bolso donde tenía el disquete con el documento (Iba para un cyber) y me tocó re-escribirlo, mas corto y malo que el anterior, así que realmente lo siento. Aún no sé si habrá un epilogo o no, pero si lo hay se los haré saber.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic (en especial a mis amigas Vero, Bere, Fer y Mag), realmente los aprecio por ser tan pacientes conmigo y por dejarme reviews con sus halagos y críticas ya que es la mejor parte de publicar un fic.

**Respuesta a los Reviwes:**

**SaraMeliss: **Si antes me habias prendido velas creo que ahora se consumieron. Igual de tarde, igual de corto... espero que te haya gustado y gracias por leer mi fic n.n

**Malu Snape Rickman: **No hay mucho calor en el cap… primero porque ustedes deben imaginarse que paso esa noche y Segundo porque no soy muy Buena para eso. Te agradezco por leer mi fic desde el principio y por dejarme siempre tu comentario que siempre me hacia reir y me ponia muy feliz xD.

**Ginny Kinomoto: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues la respuesta a si Draco la quiere la tenes que concluir vos... esta fue tu ultima oportunidad U.

**Hitomi Felton: **Gracias por leer y aguantarte mi fic cuando ya estaba en su etapa final y espero que el final no te haya decepcionado tanto como a mi.

**Fernanda Rozner: **Vaya si es un alago para mi que te haya gustado mi fic amiga y pos Ginny es medio lenta pero ahí va... xD y gracias por la ayuda pero si iba a hacer algo tan desastroso como esto era mejor que nadie mas compartiera la culpa nun.

**Kiara S Grey: **Ya ves que si se puede acaber el fic tan pronto y pos es una lastima porque aunque malo le tengo mucho cariño y si a vos te gusta leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo me siento satisfecha porque logre mi misión.

**Ok: **A quien le dices awe, eh??? ¬¬... jajajaja, pos no lo actualice pronto pero ahí lo tienes.

**Lady Malfoy: **A mi tambien me encanta esta pareja! Y siento tener que dejarla pero necesito dedicarme a mis otros fics... es super que te haya parecido super xD y sigueme leyendo que me encantan tus reviews!

**Lily E. of Potter: **Pos ya pudiste ver como quedo todo… referente al epilogo aun no se si voy a hacer uno, todo depende de cómo quede la gente y del animo en que me encuentre para seguirlo, pero si hago uno te lo hare saber B).

**Fantasma de Laura: **Jo! Que tengo estilo??? Pos muchas gracias, eh? nn... gracias por leer mi historia y por gustarte y espero que ese "estilo" no lo haya perdido con este cap

**Claudia-de-Malfoy: **TODOS amamos a Draco Malfoy... pero el solo me ama a mi... y a Ginny U... y pos aquí lo tienes, el ultimo cap del fic no tan pronto como lo prometi y como lo esperabas.

**Ninnia-Weasley-007: **De verdad muchas gracias por todos los cumplidos que me haz dado... y aun para una escritora de 5ta como yo es super importante todo eso. Aquí tienes el final del fic y ojala no cambies de idea hacerca de el.

**Lucia3: **Se que no es justo! No es justo que me demore tanto, no es justo que lo termine... pero no siempre se es justo y ya no hay mas vueltas que darle a este fic. Gracias por gustarte mi fic y mi forma de redactar y tambien por leer siempre y dejarme tus comentarios.

**Zoe Simitis: **Si el anterior se te hizo corto este mucho mas... GOMEN NE! Pero no me salio mas... igual espero que te guste... o por lo menos que no lo odies y te agradezco por leer mi fic desde el comienzo y dejarme tus reviews y regañarme y felicitarme xD.

**Impossibles: ** Pol se enconge tras una barrera Por favor no me mates!!! Ya termine y te agradezco por leer mi fic y por gustarte tanto... NO ME MATES T.T... y por supuesto que te avisare de mis demas fics xD.

**Pilika-LastHope: ** Pol aun encogida tras una barrera NO ME HAGAS NADA! Ojala te haya gustado y mira... que en Azkaban no podras vivir en paz con los dementores recordandote mi muerte... no me hagas daño ;;.

**Abin: **Pos es hora de que me pases esos galeones que ya los voy necesitando y pos grax por leer el fic, de veritas, pero pasame los galeones ¬¬... o dejame un review ..

**Luciana: **Gracias!!! A mi tambien me encantaria que me pasara... pero obviamente con alguien como Draco (preferiblemente el mismo xD), gracias por leerme y por tus comentarios!.

**MercyMalfoy: **Te aguantaste todo mi fic de corrido??? Como te lo agradezco y aun mas que te haya gustado y que me hayas escrito. Espero que este tambien te guste y tambien poder recibir tus comentarios.

**Yalimie: **Arigato por tus halagos... y espero que este final te guste igual que el resto de la historia.

**Bere Radcliffe: **Y tenes razon! No podia durar por siempre! Gracias por siempre apoyarme en todo y por ser mi amiga aunque estes tan perdida, que hay de vos??? Y... bue, continua los tuyos que ya es hora, ne?

**Yuna Malfoy Black: **Ya te he agregado a mi MSN! Me encanta que te agrde mi historia y gracias por leerla.

**Crystal-dono: **Aquí ta! La ultima continuación del fic! Espero que llene tus expectativas.

**Bar Weasley: **Ya la continue... ojala te guste y me dejes de nuevo tu comentario. Gracias por leerme.

**Ja Ne.**

**Polgara de Malfoy's.**


End file.
